Heridas de Amor
by Dulce twilight
Summary: Ambientado en Luna Nueva: En la fiesta NO ocurre el incidente con Jasper pero de igual forma Edward abandona a Bella por ¿Tanya?... provocando Heridas de Amor en su corazón pero a pesar de todo no la deja completamente sola... ENTRA A VER SUMMARY COMPLETO
1. Prefacio y Sinopsis COMPLETA

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ I M P O R T A N T E ! ! !  
><strong>

**La mayoria de los personajes pertencen a la maravillosa e increible S. MEYER. TOTALMENTE DE SU AUTORIA.**

**La historia esta ambientada en NEW MOON/Luna nueva, PERO habra cambios, MUCHOS cambios, pero es mejor dejar claro que si basicamente el drama es gracias a S. MEYER pero solo la IDEA, lo demas, los cambios, y ensí el nuevo drama e historia es TOTALMENTE de mi imaginación. Ustedes se daran cuenta :D**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSIS:<strong>

Bella cumple 18 años y de regalo le pide a Edward que le haga el amor, al principio se niega pero ella logra convencerlo y acepta. En la fiesta no hubo ningún incidente. Pero a la llegada de Tanya todo cambia. Edward empieza a cambiar y Bella se siente desolada para cuando se da cuenta que Tanya es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir a Edward ya es demasiado tarde y él se va y la abandona.

Los Cullen se van pero esta vez sí se despiden de ella. Poco después Bella se lleva una gran sorpresa al descubrir algo que le cambiara por completo la vida...

Heridas de amor es lo que le dejo Edward a Bella pero ¿qué pasará cuando ella conozca a alguien igual de herido que ella? ¿Se curarán el uno al otro? ¿Y si después de todo Bella vuelve a enamorarse pero en su camino vuelve a reaparecer Edward, será demasiado tarde para él cuando tal vez el corazón de Bella este dividido en dos?

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACIO<strong>

Un corazón roto, muerto, frío. Heridas de amor difíciles de sanar. El amor duele. Eso es bueno. Porque entonces quiere decir que si existió. Ese sentimiento que puede mantenerte en la gloria pero otras veces puede llevarte al mismo infierno. Tanto dolor es insoportable y más cuando lo sobrellevas en la soledad. Pero cuando ya no estás sola eso cambia. Cambia por completo. ¿Lograra sanar la herida? ¿Se podrá cerrar el hoyo negro de un corazón con la ayuda de otro corazón roto? El mismo dolor los une. La misma herida.

¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que nuevamente tu corazón vuelve a latir, después de estar muerto? ¿Pero cuando ese latido es por alguien más? ¿Cuándo ese hoyo oscuro y profundo empieza a sanar? Tantas preguntas rondan en su cabeza. Tanto dolor por superar o ya esta ¿superado? ¿Y si al final de cuentas vale la pena arriesgarse? Entonces habría que arriesgarse ¿no?.

Pero una vez que vuelves a sentir y vuelves a vivir como siempre lo quisiste y deseaste... también vuelven los recuerdos junto con ellos. Junto con él.

Pero sobre todo, ¿Podrá un corazón amar a dos al mismo tiempo? En ese caso solo una elección será posible. ¿Cuál es la correcta? ¿Si de alguna forma cuando eliges, una parte de ti se destruye en el proceso?

...

* * *

><p>Sus comentarios es lo unico que anima a seguir escribiendo por lo tanto espero saber sus opiniones y reviews! Es el mejor regalo y paga para una escritoria en fanfiction.<p>

Gracias por su apoyo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerden: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

_El siguiente capitulo tuvo pequeños arreglos. Espero que lo disfruten y NO olviden dejarme un review!_

_ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LIGERO LEMMON  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Bella despertó sobresaltada, jadeante y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla donde ella era una anciana y su hermoso vampiro era un joven con 17 años eternos. Miro alrededor de su cuarto y vio el calendario hoy era trece de septiembre, su cumpleaños 18, cumplía 18 años.

Los que Edward nunca tendría.

Se levanto y se dirigió a ducharse, cuando estaba enfrente del espejo acercó tanto su rostro y empezó a tocarlo como esperando encontrar las arrugas que había visto en ese sueño. _Solo ha sido un sueño... Solo ha sido un sueño..._ se repetía mientras se arreglaba.

Con las prisas de salir de casa lo antes posible, se salto el desayuno. Estaba realmente mal y no quería fingir estar contenta. Su padre ya se había ido y le había dejado una nota felicitándola aunque anoche también la haya felicitado con antelación.

Mientras conducía en su vieja camioneta pensó en lo que significaba ese sueño. Tal vez ya era hora de que hablara con Edward sobre el futuro.

Cuando llego y se bajo vio a Edward inmóvil recostado contra su pulido Volvo plateado. Él al verla le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que provoco calor en sus mejillas. Se acercó a él y de repente vio que Alice se acercaba y se colocaba al lado de él.

Mientras se acercaba vio una expresión de excitación y una pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul celeste y un moño. Bella puso cara de pocos amigos al darse cuenta.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella!— dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos y caminando para encontrarla.

—No grites— dijo Bella mirando alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie la había oído.

Pero Alice la ignoro y siguió.

—Es fascinante que alguien de nuestra familia cumpla años, toma te compre esto— dijo entregando el regalo. Bella trato de sonreír y lo tomo.

—Alice dije que no quería ningún regalo— protesto Bella con un hilo de voz.

—No proteste y conserva tu regalo... es para una ocasión especial— dijo con un brillo en su mirada. Algo tramaba Alice Cullen o más bien algo había visto.

Cuando al fin pudo estar en frente de Edward, él tomo su mano y su toque le envió estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente y Edward sonrió al oírlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños amor mío—susurro Edward acercando su rostro y dándole un pequeño y suave beso en los labios.

—Edward Cullen deja que Bella respire— dijo Alice riendo.

Edward obedeció y Bella protesto.

—Alice tiene razón amor—dijo sonriendo y ella sin aliento solo pudo asentir.

—Bella, Edward te llevara a casa a las 7...- empezó a decir Alice.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué?— pregunto interrumpiéndola.

Alice rodo sus ojos exasperada.

—Te tenemos una sorpresa—

—Pero yo no...— quiso protestar pero Alice la detuvo.

—Mira el lado positivo, después de clases tendrás a Edward para ti solita— dijo sonriendo, de nuevo estaba ese brillo en su mirada. —Mientras tanto cuando terminen las clases te vas a tu casa para que te pongas esté regalo y luego... bueno ustedes sabrán— dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

—Alice...— estaba diciendo Edward pero Alice simplemente negó con su cabeza y se alejo pero antes de que se fuera volteo a verlos y mirando directamente a Bella, dijo.

—El mejor lugar será su prado— diciendo eso se volteo y se ahora si se fue.

Bella no podía creer lo que Alice le había dicho "tendrás a Edward para ti solita" y luego "El mejor lugar será su prado" lo que significaba que Alice ya había visto el futuro. Era la mejor oportunidad para estar a solas con Edward y pedirle algo especial...

— ¿Bella por qué permites que Alice si te de regalos y yo no?— pregunto Edward mientras tomaba su mano y se dirigían a clases.

—Porque es muy difícil llevarle la contra a Alice y eso lo sabes y sobre porque no quiero un regalo tuyo es simplemente porque me basta con tenerte a mi lado y que tú me ames— contesto honestamente.

—Aun así Bella, me gustaría darte algo que siempre te hará recordarme— dijo y Bella sonrió ampliamente... ya tenía pensado muy bien lo que le pediría y que haría que lo recordará para siempre.

—Edward tienes razón hay algo que quiero y que solo tú podrás darme— dijo Bella y vio una sonrisa en el rostro feliz de Edward.

— ¿Qué es?— pregunto un tanto emocionado.

—Lo sabrás cuando las clases terminen— vio una expresión confusa en su rostro pero luego simplemente asintió.

.

...

.

Las clases ya habían terminado y Bella le dijo a Edward que dentro de medía hora fuera por ella a su casa él acepto y se fue.

Cuando llegó a casa se dio una ducha y fue abrir el regalo. Encontró un hermoso vestido azul, era corto y en la parte de la cintura estaba rodeado por un cinto de diamantes brillantes. Era precioso.

Cuando termino de vestirse escucho el timbre. Tomo su bolso. Charlie llegaría tarde por su trabajo pero ya estaba avisado que ella saldría con la familia de Edward... se puso en marcha y abrió la puerta.

Edward estaba impecable y se veía magnifico con su traje.

—Estás hermosa— dijo al verla, Bella se sonrojo y le dio las gracias con un suave beso. Luego se subieron al volvo.

— Entonces supongo que iremos al prado ¿verdad?— dijo Bella volteando a verlo. Él asintió.

—Y me dirás qué es lo que quieres que te regale ¿verdad?— pregunto él sonriendo.

—Por supuesto, pero para eso quiero que estemos en nuestro prado— contesto un poco nerviosa.

.

...

.

Cuando llegaron al hermoso prado Bella seguía estando más nerviosa. No sabía que le respondería Edward...

— ¿Ya me dirás o aun me tendrás en este estado de ansiedad?— pregunto riendo. Bella respiro profundamente y se acerco a Edward.

— ¿Me amas Edward?— le pregunto sorprendiéndolo.

—Por supuesto que sí Bella, eres el amor de mi existencia. Y siempre te voy a querer junto a mí— contesto con una mirada llena de amor.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo Edward. Me enamore desde el primer momento que te vi entrar en esa cafetería y nunca quiero estar lejos de ti. Nunca. Por eso quiero pedirte que me conviertas— dijo y sintió cómo Edward de tensaba y se ponía rígido.

—No Bella. No puedo hacer eso.—contesto apretando los labios.

—Edward yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Te amo y para mi tu lo eres todo. Quiero...—

—Entonces ¿eso es lo que quieres cómo regalo? ¿Quieres convertirte en un monstruo como yo?—pregunto enojado y alejandose. Bella se estremeció.

—Edward lo único que quiero es estar siempre a tu lado...—

—Tal vez lo piense pero a cambio yo quiero algo— dijo de repente.

—Lo que sea— contesto sin pensar.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa—

Bella estaba en shock.

— ¿No dices nada? — pregunto Edward alzando una ceja.

—Y-yo... acepto. Si eso significa estar a tu lado y que me conviertas. Entonces seré tu esposa Edward— dijo y lo miro atentamente.

Si esa era la única forma entonces ella aceptaría. Amaba a Edward y el que él también la amara era un milagro siendo ella tan insignificante a comparación de ese hermoso vampiro que tenía por novio.

—Perfecto. Después de hacerte mi esposa yo me comprometo a convertirte siempre y cuando ya hayas tenido todas las experiencias humanas posibles—

—Y la primera que quiero es que me hagas tuya, quiero que mi regalo de cumpleaños sea hacer el amor contigo— dijo tranquilamente pero vio que Edward era ahora el que se quedaba sin habla. Sin esperar que contestara ni nada, ella se acerco y lo beso apasionadamente. Edward seguía rígido.

—Hazme el amor Edward— dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Te puedo hacer daño— contesto él alejándose.

—No. Nunca serías capaz de hacerme daño— y ella volvió acercarse. —Si quieres que sea tu esposa y quieres que tenga experiencias humanas entonces hazme el amor Edward. Permitiré que me compres un coche del año, ir a una universidad privada, comprarme todo lo que quieras. Lo único que te pido a cambio es que me hagas el amor. —

—Por favor Edward te amo y quiero esto— dijo suplicando. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse pero trato de contenerse. Ella jamás lloraba a menos que fuera por rabia.

—No llores amor mío. Acepto tus términos. Pero creo que es mejor que esperemos hasta después de la boda...—

—No Edward yo lo quiero ahora. Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños, el cual tú prometiste darme—

—Eres muy astuta Bella— dijo sonriendo. Bella sonrió triunfante y lo beso. Pero esta vez el beso fue correspondido. Edward jugueteo tiernamente con los labios de Bella mientras las manos de él acariciaban sus hombros expuestos. La unión de sus labios envió escalofríos en el cuerpo de Bella y ella por instinto se pego al cuerpo de él y abrazo su cuello.

El beso era tierno pero a la vez pasional, una fusión de dos emociones poderosas.

—Eres hermosa Bella— susurro mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido. El vestido se deslizó hacia abajo y se estremeció al ver la mirada de amor y deseo en el rostro de Edward.

Edward la tomo en brazos y la recostó en el pasto de su claro, termino de desnudarla por completo y se detuvo un momento observándola atentamente. Bella se sonrojo.

—Te quiero ver Edward— dijo en voz baja. Él se levanto y se desvistió. Bella observo el cuerpo musculoso de él, era perfecto, hermoso un adonis en toda la palabra.

Cuando termino Edward volvió a ponerse encima de Bella y la beso. Ella no perdió tiempo y exploro y toco con sus manos el cuerpo de su adonis personal pero él también no perdió tiempo y la empezó a acariciar por todos lados. Mientras seguían besándose, ella sintió como iba bajando la mano de Edward hasta llegar a su interior y tocarla.

Con la simple caricia los dos gimieron. Él al sentirla húmeda y ella por la necesidad.

Edward la tocaba con reverencia y tiernamente. Era la primera vez de Bella y no le importaba porque su virginidad se la entregaba al hombre que amaba.

Cuando Edward introdujo sus dedos en el interior de Bella, ella gimió y jadeo. Escucho que Edward gruño. Cuando estaba al límite no aguanto más y le pidió que la hiciera suya. Edward le hizo caso introduciendo su miembro en el interior de Bella, poco a poco y con suavidad.

Bella cerró los ojos al sentir como el miembro de Edward se topaba con su barrera, se mordió el labio y espero el dolor. Edward la penetro rompiendo la barrera y ella sintió que se le escapaban lágrimas de sus ojos. Sentía como su interior se adaptaba a la intromisión.

—Edward continua por favor— gimió Bella y él así lo hizo. Continuo con un vaivén suave de caderas mientras los dos gemían y se entregaban por completo hasta llegar al clímax juntos.

Era una unión de dos personas que se amaban y que siempre estarían juntas... o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

Cuando termino tan hermosa unión Bella aun tenía temblores en todo su cuerpo y Edward le abrazo.

—Ha sido perfecto Edward... Te amo— dijo sonriendo y dejándose llevar por el sueño y cansancio, se durmió en los brazos de Edward.

.

...

.

Bella abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ya estaba vestida, al parecer Edward le había vuelto a poner el vestido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Edward. Él estaba sentado a su lado y también estaba vestido.

—Más que bien diría yo— contesto sonriendo ampliamente y al ver que él no sonreía, frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué estás tan serio Edward?—

—Te hice daño— dijo señalando los brazos de ella. Bella los miro y se dio cuenta que en ellos estaban los dedos de él marcados en su piel. Tenía moretones.

—Edward, fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y no me hiciste daño. Estas marcas desaparecen luego.— dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—No volveremos hacerlo hasta que seas mi esposa y vampira Bella. No pienso arriesgarme a volver hacerte daño— dijo seriamente. Bella asintió no quería discutir con él y menos cuando acaba de pasar por una experiencia asombrosa.

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunto cuando recordó la "sorpresa" en casa de los Cullen.

—Son las 6:30, es hora de irnos a casa— contesto mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano para ayudarla.

.

...

.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Edward, Bella estaba sumamente nerviosa pues era más que obvio lo que estuvieron asiendo ella y Edward. Entraron a la casa y fue recibida por un coro de "Feliz cumpleaños Bella" y luego fue rodeada por unos fuertes y musculosos brazos.

—Hermanita ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo con Edward?—Bella se sonrojo haciendo reír a carcajadas a Emmett.

—Emmett no molestes a Bella— dijo Esme mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba. Luego todos los demás hicieron lo mismo a excepción de Rosalie quien simplemente la miro sin decir nada.

— ¿Te gusta la decoración?— pregunto Alice sonriendo. Bella observo la sala de los Cullen y la vio elegantemente decorada. Aunque hizo una mueca al ver la mesa con regalos y un enorme pastel.

—Alice quedó muy bien... pero ¿Había necesidad de un pastel?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto. Nosotros no comeremos eso pero tu si— dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Jamás podre terminarme semejante tamaño de pastel— protesto.

—Entonces vamos a... ¡ABRIR LOS REGALOS!— grito eufórica y Bella simplemente suspiro.

Cuando estaba abriendo los regalos, Alice se desespero por lo lenta que era Bella y le arrebato el regalo.

—Si nos esperamos a que termines nos moriremos de aburrimiento— dijo exasperada.

Así fue como Alice le ayudo a abrir todos los regalos y Bella les agradeció a todos. Después había sido obligada a comer pastel y lasaña hecha por Esme.

— ¿Tienen algo qué decirnos?— pregunto Alice suspicazmente.

—Sabes perfectamente que sí— dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—FAMILIA VENGAN TODOS, EDWARD Y BELLA NOS TIENEN NOTICIAS QUE DAR— dijo levantando la voz y en segundos toda la familia estaba enfrente de ellos. Bella se sintió incomoda por las miradas y se sonrojo.

—Oh vean a Bella parece un tomate adorable—dijo Emmett riendo.

—Cállate Emmett Cullen— dijo amenazadoramente Alice.

— ¿Qué nos tiene que decir?— pregunto Esme sonriendo.

Bella apretó la mano de Edward dándole a entender que él hablara porque ella no podía, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Bella y yo hemos decidido casarnos— diciendo esto Emmett se acercó a Bella y la cargó.

—AL FIN te tendré oficialmente como hermanita Bells— dijo emocionado.

—Emmett bájame, me estás mareando— dijo riendo Bella.

—Muchas felicidades, me da mucho gusto que al fin hayan decidido casarse— dijo Carlisle sonriendo, los demás también se mostraron contentos pero Rosalie simplemente fue indiferente.

— ¿Les falta algo no?— pregunto Alice.

Edward suspiro cansadamente.

—También hemos decidido que después de la boda Edward me convertirá— dijo Bella y Rosalie gruño y salió de la habitación.

—No te preocupes por ella, ya entenderá— dijo Esme dándole ánimos. Bella asintió.

— ¡Es genial! Así no me preocupare más por ti Bells— dijo un Emmett risueño.

— ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?—pregunto Carlisle.

—Dentro de pocos meses— contesto Bella.

—Bueno el curso de la escuela está por terminar dentro de 6 meses, así que lo mejor será que se casen para ese entonces ¿no creen?- dijo Carlisle.

Bella lo pensó y era la única forma para que Charlie la dejara.

—Por mi está bien—contesto Bella y miro a Edward él sonrió y asintió.

—Yo seré la encargada de los preparativos de la boda Bella por eso no te preocupes— dijo sonriendo y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle vio como su rostro cambiaba y a su lado Edward se tensaba.

— ¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Bella pero en ese mismo instante se escuchaba el timbre de la puerta.

—Tenemos visitas— dijo Alice apretando los labios.

—Iré abrir— dijo Esme y salió.

Un par de minutos después, Esme regreso acompañada de una mujer, una hermosa rubia, ojos dorados y... sencillamente era perfecta casi podía competir con Rosalie. Su sola presencia hacía sentir a Bella tan poca cosa a su lado.

La mujer sin esperar a que Esme la presentara se acerco a Edward.

Bella tenía un mal presentimiento y ver la seguridad del caminar de esa mujer hacia Edward no le ayudó a tranquilizarse.

Con lo siguiente que dijo se quedo totalmente paralizada y en shock.

—Hola Edward te he extrañado tanto— dijo con una sensual y hermosa voz mientras lo abrazaba íntimamente y luego se acercaba más para besarlo en la boca...

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?<p>

Ya saben no olviden dejar su aporte a la historia osea sus ideas en forma de REVIEW, se tomaran en cuenta NO lo duden.

Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA **S. MEYER** la trama es completamente mía. NO AL PLAGIO.

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Bella observaba atónita como la mujer rubia estaba a punto de besar a Edward, pero gracias a dios, Edward se alejo del toque de la mujer y tomo la mano de Bella.

—Hola Tanya— dijo muy serio Edward. Bella tembló y la tal Tanya se alejo de él al ver a las manos unidas de ellos.

—Oh creo que interrumpí algo— dijo la rubia fingiendo, de eso se dio cuenta Bella, era pura actuación su arrepentimiento.

—Exacto Tanya interrumpiste algo muy importante— contesto Alice molesta.

—¡Alice! — dijo Carlisle reprendiéndola, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes Carlisle creo que Alice tiene razón— dijo otra voz, Bella observo como otra mujer rubia y también hermosa entraba. —Tanya y yo debimos avisar que vendríamos— dijo apenada. _Ella si lo sentía de verdad_, se dijo Bella. Así lo sintió.

—No te preocupes Kate— dijo Esme cariñosamente.

Bella se sentía una completa... humana, alrededor de tanta belleza extraordinaria, por alguna extraña razón había algo que tenía Tanya que la hacía sentir incomoda, sobre todo porque es obvio que se siente atraída por Edward...

—Hola soy Kate Denali— dijo de repente volteando a ver a Bella, —Y la mujer que entro sin ninguna educación, es mi hermana Tanya Denali— señalo a la otra rubia quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hola yo soy Bella Swan— contesto sonriendo.

—Un gusto— dijo sonriendo —Supongo que sabes lo que somos ¿verdad? — le pregunto y ella asintió.

—Entonces ¿qué era lo que interrumpimos?— dijo Tanya cambiando totalmente de tema. Bella sonrió y apretó la mano que unía la suya con la de Edward.

—Es bueno tenerlas aquí— dijo Edward sonriendo mirando a las hermanas Denali, un brillo de felicidad apareció en los ojos de Tanya. —Ustedes serán las primeras personas en enterarse de la noticia— volvió su mirada a Bella y sonrió con amor. —Bella y yo nos casaremos— Edward toco tiernamente el rostro de Bella. Ella sonrió.

Bella volteo a ver a Tanya y por un momento le pareció ver un brillo fugaz de furia pero en segundos cambio a... neutral.

—Muy cierto, están frente a la futura esposa y señora de Edward Cullen— dijo Alice sonriendo engreídamente y mirando a Tanya. Esta se mantuvo inmóvil.

De pronto Bella sintió una brisa en el aire y parpadeo, en un momento estaba Tanya frente a ellos, al siguiente ya no estaba y se escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta abruptamente. Todos se quedo en silencio.

—¡Felicidades! — dijo de repente Kate abrazando a los futuros esposos.

—Gracias Kate— contesto Bella y Edward.

—Una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi hermana, Tanya está algo... perturbada por la noticia pero estoy segura que se le pasara— dijo Kate tranquilamente.

—Pero cuéntanos Kate, ¿Qué las trae a Forks?- pregunto Carlisle.

—Bueno nosotras queríamos hablar con ustedes para pasar unos días en Forks... — Bella se puso tensa. —Pero ya vi que estarán ocupados con la organización, así que lo mejor será que pospongamos la visita para otra temporada— termino sonriendo.

—Oh no, espera Kate, claro que se pueden quedar— dijo Esme

—Alice podrá organizar todo— dijo Carlisle asintiendo.

—Se los agradezco— contesto sonriendo.

Bella estaba... confundida y molesta. ¿Por qué aceptaron que se quedaran? ¿Por qué? Es más que obvio que Tanya estaba interesada en Edward. Se sintió mal al pensar tan mezquinamente. Ella no era así de mala, pero tampoco era estúpida... Era el día más hermoso que había pasado pero ahora con la "grata" visita todo se fue al... Suspiro. No había forma de cambiar las cosas. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Edward, pero para que fuera más seguro tendría que ser lejos de la casa de los Cullen.

—Edward, creo que Bella ya está un poco cansada, deberías llevarla a casa— dijo Alice, Bella la miro y sonrió agradecida.

—Está bien—comento Edward y se despidieron de la familia.

.

.

...

.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa Bella se sentía deprimida y cansada pero tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Edward... aunque estaba temerosa de sus respuestas.

—Bella habla conmigo— dijo Edward mientras se encontraban acostados en la cama de ella. —Se que esta visita por parte de Tanya fue inoportuna... —

—Demasiado— susurro.

—...pero quiero que sepas que ella no significa nada para mi, ella simplemente es amiga de la familia y solo eso— termino Edward abrazando a Bella. Suspiro al sentir los fuertes brazos de él.

—Ella se siente atraída por ti— afirmo secamente, Edward se puso algo tenso —Y quiero saber si alguna vez le co-correspondiste— dijo cerrando los ojos esperando la respuesta de él.

—Jamás— dijo tomando la barbilla de ella y levantándola para verla más de cerca. —Abre los ojos Bella— pidió, ella hizo caso y se asombro del brillo intenso en su mirada. —Te amo Isabella Marie Swan y nada ni nadie en el mundo podrá cambiar eso. Eres y serás siempre el amor de mi existencia. — Con esas palabras toda duda, nervios o cualquier cosa, quedó atrás. Confiaba en Edward, en su amor y eso bastaba. Nada ni nadie podrá interponerse entre ellos.

.

.

...

.

.

Al día siguiente todo estaba transcurriendo normal, bueno lo de siempre. Edward había llevado a Bella a la escuela, las clases habían sido aburridas y otras cosas poco interesantes. Pero cuando ya había terminado la última clase todo cambio. Bella estaba saliendo de la escuela para dirigirse al estacionamiento junto a Edward.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? — pregunto Edward mientras caminaban. Bella suspiro.

—Tremendamente... aburrida— contesto con una mueca. —Me alegro que ya terminara— sonrieron. De pronto Edward se tenso y miro hacía el frente. Bella siguió su mirada y se sorprendió.

— Hola Bella— dijo un joven cuando ya estaba frente a ellos.

—Hola... —El joven le resultaba familiar pero no podía recordar su nombre.

—Soy Jacob Black, hijo de Billy— contesto riendo. Tenía una hermosa risa.

—No puede ser— exclamo totalmente sorprendida y sin poder creer que ese joven musculo que aparentaba vente años fuera su Jacob. La última vez que lo había visto no estaba enorme. Se soltó de la mano de Edward y se acerco a Jacob para abrazarlo.

—Estas enorme Jacob— dijo luego de separarse y volver a lado de Edward. —Supongo que recuerdas a Jacob ¿verdad Edward? — volteo a verlo y noto que estaba muy serio.

—Por supuesto. Hola Jacob. — dijo mirándolo. Jacob solo asintió. Bella se dio cuenta que había una palpable tensión y se estremeció.

—Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Bella.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas y quería hablar con Edward— dijo muy serio y sin mirarla. Bella se sorprendió. ¿Para qué quería hablar con Edward? Y más exactamente ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar con él?

— ¡Bella! — exclamo Alice sonriendo mientras se acercaba junto a Jasper.

—Hola Jacob, soy Alice y el Jasper— dijo amistosamente señalando a su compañero. Jacob estaba claramente sorprendido y simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Jasper también pero él estaba igual de tenso que Edward.

—Ven conmigo Bella, tengo que hablar un minuto contigo— dijo Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Bella.

—Muy bien Alice. — suspiro Bella y luego miro a Jacob. —Hasta luego Jacob— dijo sonriendo.

—Pronto nos veremos Bella—contesto sonriendo y sonando muy seguro.

Mientras se alejaba junto Alice. Bella escucho claramente algo que no entendió nada.

—El tratado ha sido violado... —

¿Tratado? ¿De qué habla Jacob? Bella tenía tantas preguntas que le rondaban pero por ahora no haría ninguna hasta estar con Edward.

—Bella tenemos que ver los vestidos para tu boda y luego... —empezó a parlotear Alice pero Bella la interrumpió.

—Alice. Por favor. Sabes que no soy muy buena en eso de organizar y comprar. — dijo cansadamente

—Muy bien Bella. Entonces me hare cargo completamente de todo. ¿Entiendes? Todo. Lo que significa. No vas a interferir en nada. Yo tomare las decisiones de todo. Lo único que tendrás que hacer es elegir tu vestido, no espera. Ya tengo el vestido perfecto para ti. Lo único que quiero es que aceptes. Entonces ¿Está todo claro? — dijo mirándola con una mirada penetrante. Bella trago saliva y asintió, Alice aplaudió y dio unos brincos. —Bueno Bella eso era todo. Me alegra hacer negocios contigo— dijo riendo.

Luego de esta pequeña conversión con Alice. Esperaron un par de minutos hasta que Edward y Jasper llegaron a su lado.

—Nos vemos en la casa— dijo Jasper mientras tomaba la mano de Alice —Adiós Bella— grito Alice haciendo sonreír a Bella. Cuando Jasper y Alice se subieron al coche. Bella miro a Edward.

— Antes de que empiece la lluvia de preguntas, subamos al coche— dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta del coche. Bella suspiro y luego se subió.

— ¿Para qué quería hablar contigo Jacob? — le pregunto después de que arrancara el coche.

— Solo quería preguntarme por un asunto de su tribu. Nada por lo que preocuparse— dijo y con eso dio por terminada la conversación.

No podía creer que Edward no le tuviera confianza. Eso era injusto. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a casa de los Cullen.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —le pregunto

—A tu casa. ¿A dónde más? — contesto sorprendido.

Abrió la boca para reclamarle pero se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de que salieran las lagrimas y la cerró. Cuando el volvo estuvo frente a su casa se bajo y aunque sabía que era infantil de su parte cerro con demasiada fuerza la puerta del coche. Estaba enojada y si se quedaba más momentos dentro de aquel pequeño espacio, sabía que estallaría.

—¡Bella! — exclamo Edward pero ella lo ignoro y siguió su camino, claro que siendo él un vampiro logro en segundos estar a su lado. —No te enojes Bella. Es por tu propio bien— dijo cariñosamente. Pero Bella no se ablandaría tan fácilmente.

—Edward. Yo soy la que debo decidir eso. — dijo enojada volteándolo a ver.

— Lo siento Bella pero no puedo ponerte en peligro. — dijo Edward.

Bella cerró los ojos y se volteo abrir la puerta. Entro y dejó afuera a Edward. Le dolía ser tan brusca con él. Pero dolía más que él no confiara en ella. ¿Porqué no podía confiar como ella lo hacía ciegamente hacía él? Se dirigió a su recamara. Charlie aun no llegaba pues aun era temprano, eso era bueno pues podría llorar sin que él se diera cuenta. Lagrimas surcaban su rostro. Era horrible que llorara cuando le daba rabia o se enojaba, era vergonzoso.

Se recostó en su cama y poco después escucho como el volvo arrancaba y se alejaba. Dolió. Suponía que Edward estaría arrepentido por su forma sobreprotectora y que hablaría con ella pero estaba equivocada. Edward se fue.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Era la única forma de saber qué era lo que Jacob hablo con Edward. Se levanto y limpio su rostro. Cuando ya estaba lista, se dirigió a su camioneta. Al llegar arranco y se dirigió a su destino. Sabía que Edward se podría enojar. Pero bien merecido se lo tiene por no confiar en ella, él causo que tomara la decisión.

.

.

.o.o.o.o.o.

.

.

Ni Edward ni Bella se dieron cuenta que una mujer rubia había presenciado todo. Desde la llegada sorpresa de Jacob hasta la "pelea" entre los enamorados. Todo. Si Alice no la descubrió antes fue porque sabía cómo manejar el don de ella y desviar la atención. Ahora la vampira sonreía triunfalmente. Después de todo había encontrado el punto débil de Edward y de Bella. Un punto que sacaría gran provecho para lograr su propósito.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola ¿hay alguien allí?... Espero que si!<p>

Antes que nada FELIZ Y PROSPERO 2012 Les deseo que este año todo les salga bien y que dios las bendiga tanto a ustedes como a su familia.

...

Ahora regresando al capitulo de Heridas de Amor!

Porfavor digan que les parecio este capítulo?¡¿

¿Qué piensan que pasara o como reaccionaran algunos personajes?

Ya saben no olviden dejarme sus opiniones en un review! Eso me alegra el día y me dan animos para seguir escribiendo!

SALUDOS Y nuevamente FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mía. No al plagio.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 3**

Bella estaba estacionando su camioneta a lado del garaje. Antes de bajarse respiro profundamente. Miro a su alrededor y todo estaba tan tranquilo, relajante... aun no oscurecía, pero tendría que darse prisa, pues lo más seguro era que Alice ya sabría donde estaba y no tardarían en llegar por ella. Comenzó a caminar y cuando llego a la puerta toco suavemente, inmediatamente le abrieron.

— ¡Bella! — exclamo Jacob sonriendo y acercándose a abrazarla.

—Hola Jacob — saludo sonriendo mientras se separaban del abrazo. Su toque la había estremecido. Al no estar acostumbrada a tan alta temperatura en personas. —¿Puedo pasar? — pregunto al ver que Jacob no se movía.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto Bella, adelante— contesto sonrojado. La casa de Jacob aunque no era tan grande, tenía lo suyo, era acogedora y sobre todo familiar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Bella? — pregunto cuando ya estaban sentados en la sala. Bella se removió nerviosa. No sabía cómo empezar... había tantas cosas que necesitaba saber... —Es sobre lo que hable con Edward— contesto Jacob asegurando. Bella asintió —Eso quiere decir que... ¿No te lo conto él mismo? — dijo muy sorprendido. Bella se mordió el labio. —No lo puedo creer— susurro en voz baja, bueno no tanto porque Bella lo alcanzo a escuchar.

—Jacob necesito saberlo y sé que Edward cometió el error de no decirme pero él lo hizo pensando que me protegía... — exclamo Bella defendiendo a Edward.

—Pues esa no es manera de protegerte... manteniéndote ignorante— dijo Jacob con una mueca y sonando molesto.

Bella sabía que tenía razón pero aunque Edward cometiera ese error, de cierta forma lo entendía, aunque no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, sobre todo porque más allá de mantenerla "protegida", lo que le dolía era que no confiara en ella. Difícilmente podría perdonar algo así.

—Está bien Bella. Te diré todo, pero para que puedas entenderlo, tendré que confiar en ti y hablarte de lo que soy... — Bella sintió una opresión en su pecho ante la mención de "confiar en ti". Asintió escuchando atentamente —... No habrá problema ya que tú conoces de la existencia de los fríos, los vampiros. —Bella se estremeció. —Si Bella, se que tu novio Edward y su familia son vampiros... en fin no hablare de ellos, aun. Yo pertenezco a la tribu Quileute de la push, todos aquí o casi todos somos hombres lobos, hace muchos años mi tatarabuelo Efraín Black, quien entonces era el alfa de la manada, hizo un trato con los Cullen, hablo directamente con el doctor Cullen, Carlisle, se formaron reglas, reglas donde los Cullen se mantendría en su lado y no podría pisar suelo de la manada, no atacarían a las personas... pero sobre todo, jamás podrían morder a las personas, jamás Bella— Jacob la miraba intensamente. —Porque si quebrantaban esa regla, o cualquiera de las anteriores... quebrantaban el tratado y entonces se iniciaría la guerra entre los quileutes y los fríos. —

Bella estaba impactada con tanta información que Jacob le decía. Jamás pensó que los quileutes fueran hombres lobos, ni mucho menos que Jacob era un hombre lobo.

—Cuando hablaste con Edward, escuche que dijiste que el tratado había sido violado... — susurro Bella, temerosa de lo que le podría decir Jacob. —¿Cuál de todas las reglas se quebranto? — termino preguntando.

— Traspasaron nuestros límites. Pisaron nuestras tierras... — Bella estaba a punto de preguntar quién cuando abrieron la puerta y entro Billy, el padre de Jacob.

—¡Que sorpresa Bella! — exclamo Billy cuando llegó a la sala.

—Hola Billy, solo pase a visitar a Jacob— contesto Bella sonriendo. Fue claro como brillo la mirada de Billy cuando Bella dijo lo último.

—Me alegro— dijo Billy sonriendo. Bella se ruborizo y se levanto.

—Tengo que irme, ya es tarde y no quiero preocupar a Charlie. — dijo Bella mirando por la ventana, ya empezaba a oscurecer.

—Es cierto, mi amigo Charlie suele preocuparse por todo— contesto Billy riendo. —Jacob acompaña a Bella hasta su camioneta. Nos veremos luego Bella— se despidió con una sonrisa y Bella le agradeció y salió junto con Jacob.

—¿Terminaras de contarme? — le pregunto Bella a Jacob ya cuando estaban junto a la camioneta.

—Un vampiro, estuvo rondando por nuestras tierras, tratamos de atraparlo pero logro escapar. Después de eso, Sam me mando hablar con Cullen para advertirle que si llegábamos a atrapar a ese vampiro lo destruiríamos, cuando hable con él, me dijo el nombre del vampiro, un tal Laurent...— Bella se estremeció —...también dijo que era peligroso y que si llegábamos a verlo no habría problema en que fuera destruido pues al parecer, te quiere a ti porque... —

—Victoria regreso— susurro Bella cerrando los ojos.

—Si. Eso dijo Edward, esa Victoria mando a Laurent. Entonces ahora la manada incluidos los Cullen mantenemos vigilado, ellos en su territorio y nosotros en el nuestro —

Había vuelto. Victoria regreso en busca de venganza. Ella la quería muerta y contaba con la ayuda de Laurent. Era por eso que Edward trataba de protegerla, pero ¡maldición! así no se hacen las cosas, sea como sea, él tendría que haberle contado. Ahora mismo tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero no se preocupaba por ella sino por su padre, Charlie estaba en peligro. Nunca se perdonaría si le ocurría algo a su padre.

—¿Bella? — pregunto Jacob sonando ansioso. Bella abrió los ojos, noto que Jacob estaba preocupado.

—Estoy bien Jacob, es solo que... temo por mi padre... — confeso.

—Tranquila Bella, tu padre está a salvo, los Cullen y nosotros mantenemos vigilada tu casa. Estas a salvo— dijo Jacob sonriendo con confianza.

—Gracias Jacob. Pero por favor tengan mucho cuidado, Victoria es peligros y con ayuda de Laurent... no quiero ni imaginar que te haga daño o a alguien de la manada. — dijo Bella preocupada.

—¿Acaso no tienes suficiente confianza en tu amigo? Soy hombre lobo ¿recuerdas? — dijo Jacob ofendido.

—¡Jacob temo por ti y por los tuyos! Confío en ti y en tu fuerza pero eso no quita que este preocupada— contesto muy seria.

—Entonces no te preocupas por esos vampiros, los Cullen porque ¿ellos son mejore que nosotros? — sonó una voz furiosa detrás de ellos. Bella volteo y se encontró con cinco jóvenes músculos y enormes, sin camisa usando solo unos shorts.

—Esos chupasangre no son mejores que nosotros, nosotros no matamos a personas— dijo el chico que se encontraba en una orilla.

—¡NO LOS CONOCES!— grito Bella furiosa acercándose al chico.

—Todos los vampiros son iguales— contesto mordazmente el mismo chico, quien en esos momentos temblaba.

—¡Basta Paul! —amenazo el más grande. Por el tono de voz, Bella se dio cuenta que era el alfa, Sam.

—En eso te equivocas, ellos son diferentes y que mejor muestra es el que no beban de personas, pero no creo que lo entiendes Paul— escupió el nombre con odio—Dudo mucho que tengas la misma madurez que ellos a la hora de hablar... — cuando termino de hablar, Paul temblaba furioso y en un segundo estaba frente a un enorme lobo.

Bella se asusto pero no se amedranto y se irguió furiosa. Por dentro se moría de miedo, pero no lo demostraría. Lo miro directamente a los enormes ojos molestos del lobo, el lobo se sorprendió junto a todos los presentes. Ella no bajaría la mirada, no le daría el gusto. Pasaron unos segundos y luego el lobo aulló y se alejo. El corazón de Bella estaba a mil por hora. Volteo y se dirigió a su camioneta, ignorando a los otros chicos, que aun estaban en shock. Se acerco a Jacob quien estaba igual de sorprendido.

—Lo siento Jacob pero Paul no me agrado nada, debes decirle que a la próxima no hable sin pensarlo. Adiós y gracias por todo— se despidió y no espero respuesta de Jacob. Subió a la camioneta, arranco y se dirigió a su casa.

.

...***...

.

Cuando llegó a casa, vio que también el coche de patrulla de su padre apenas estaba llegando. Se bajo y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hola papá— saludo Bella cuando estaba en la puerta.

—Hola hija ¿Apenas estas llegando? — pregunto alzando las cejas.

—Lo siento papá pero cuando Edward me dejo en casa, decidí ir a ver a Jacob. — explico Bella.

—Me alegro que empieces hacer amistad con él— contesto su padre sonriendo y ella solo asintió. Después de eso entraron a la casa.

—¿Te preparo de cenar o cenaste en la cafetería? —pregunto Bella caminando hacía la cocina.

—Cene con unos compañeros de trabajo, por eso recién estoy llegando. ¿Tu ya cenaste? — pregunto su padre.

—Si ya cene— mintió. No tenía hambre, después de la adrenalina que tuvo hace unos momentos, su estomago quedó temblando pero no de hambre, lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama y pensar de todo lo que se había enterado.

—Bueno, entonces iré a ver la televisión. — dijo su padre sonriendo.

—Está bien papá. Buenas noches, me iré a dormir— contesto y luego de que su padre le deseara lo mismo, se fue a su cuarto. Llegó y se tiro sobre su cama. Tantas emociones, tanta información. Ahora se daba cuenta que había sido muy peligroso ponerse así frente a un lobo. Un enorme lobo, que no tardaría mucho en despedazarla. Se estremeció. Aunque su comportamiento fue peligroso, ella no había tenido la culpa, ese tal Paul había hablado mal de los Cullen, su familia y ella no podía permitir eso...

—Bella— susurro una voz aterciopelada. Se estremeció al sentir el toque frio de Edward.

—Edward— susurro ella tomando su mano y atrayéndolo para que se acostara a un lado de ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado ella se acerco y lo abrazo, pero él no le correspondió.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? — pregunto tranquilamente.

— ¿Y tú? — contesto ella usando el mismo tono. Edward suspiro.

—Bella. Estuve a punto de romper el tra... — se detuvo ante lo que estaba por decir pero Bella lo entendió.

—Termina de decirlo Edward... el tratado con los quileutes— dijo Bella sería. Edward se enderezo y Bella se sento.

—¿Cómo es que sabes...? — el sonido del vibrador del celular de Edward lo interrumpió y contesto. —¿Qué sucede Alice?... Ella está bien... si apenas estaba empezando a decirme pero tu interrumpiste... ¡Alice! — dijo molesto.

Mientras Edward hablaba con su hermana, Bella se dio cuenta que lo más probable era que Edward no le contaría todo. Necesitaba saber más sobre el regreso de Victoria... no lo pensó dos veces y tomo el celular de Edward.

—Hola Alice— dijo Bella

_—Hola Bella, ¿quieres hablar verdad?_ — pregunto Alice tranquilamente.

— Si Alice, y estoy segura que él no me dirá todo— dijo mirando a Edward quien solo la miraba atentamente y sin decir nada. Alice no le contesto y dolorosamente se dio cuenta que con eso le afirmaba sus sospechas. Edward no le contaría todo. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con la familia Cullen...

—Alice podrías... — empezó a decir pero Alice la interrumpió.

—_Por supuesto Bella. Déjame hablar con Edward_—

—Y si él no acepta... — le dijo Bella dudosa.

—_Aceptara _— dijo muy segura Alice. Bella le dio el celular a Edward.

—Alice debes entender que... — Bella se fue al cuarto de baño, no quería escuchar la discusión. Después de unos minutos salió y encontró a Edward mirando por la ventana. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Él se volteo y también la abrazo.

—Te amo Bella— dijo Edward mientras sus frentes se tocaban.

—También te amo Edward— dijo y luego se besaron. A pesar de todo, Bella estaba segura que amaba a Edward y juntos tendrían que luchar para que se solucionaran las cosas.

.

...***...

.

Llegaron a la casa de los Cullen y se bajaron del coche. Cuando entraron se dirigieron a la mesa del comedor y Bella sonrió ante la imagen, seis vampiros sentados en la mesa.

—Sin comentarios Bella, aquí es donde tenemos las reuniones— dijo Emmett riendo. Bella también se rio. Luego empezó a saludar a todos. Se sentó a lado de Edward y al ver que nadie hablaba decidió ser directa.

—¿Atraparon a Laurent? — pregunto Bella sorprendiendo a todos, claro a excepción de Alice quien le sonreía alentándola hablar.

—No. Logro escapar. Estuve a punto de atraparlo...— gruño Emm—Pero cruzo el límite y los licántropos... —

—¡Emmett! — gruño Edward

—Deja que continúe Edward. De cualquier forma ya se todo sobre los hombres lobos. Después de todo alguien si confió en mí— dijo Bella mirando acusadoramente a Edward.

—Bella no debes preocuparte por tu seguridad ni por la de tu padre. Todo está vigilado, si Victoria y Laurent planean regresar lo veremos. — dijo Alice tratando de calmar el ambiente, aunque su esposo Jasper también estaba haciendo lo suyo. Después de eso, Bella les conto sobre todo lo que Jacob le había dicho y Carlisle empezó a explicarle también sobre el tratado con la manada, su explicación era más a fondo.

—Carlisle te agradezco que me explicaras— dijo Bella sonriendo sinceramente. Al final todo había quedado mucho más claro para Bella. —Tu explicación me ayudo a entender mejor el tratado- Se escucho la puerta y todos voltearon.

—Perdón por la interrupción— dijo Kate apenada.

—¿Entonces Edward al fin se decidió en contarle todo a Bella? Me alegro, después de que Edward me lo dijera quede preocupada por Bella, quien ignoraba todo, pero que después de todo ya lo supo. Ante todo está la confianza en la pareja— dijo Tanya sonriendo.

Bella se tenso. Eso quería decir que ella ya lo sabía, y que Edward había hablado con ella sobre eso. No podía creerlo, ¡se lo conto a ella! Nuevamente sintió dolor en el pecho pero no lo demostraría y menos delante de esa...

—Tanya— regaño Kate pero la rubia la ignoro. Se escucho el teléfono y Esme se levanto para ir a contestar...

—¡Esta aquí! — Exclamo Alice —Laurent regreso, pero está solo, no veo a Victoria— dijo mirando a todos.

—Carlisle era Jacob, hablo para decir que Laurent estaba en sus alrededores pero que ya había atravesado y se dirigía hacia nosotros. También dijo que vio a Victoria pero ella no había atravesado el límite. — explico Esme.

—Es por eso que no logro ver a Victoria los licántropos están cerca de ella— dijo Alice dejando a Bella sorprendida.

—Hay que movernos ¡Ya! — dijo Emmett levantándose.

—Bella te quedaras aquí y por ningún motivo saldrás ¿entendiste? — dijo Carlisle. Bella asintió.

—Nosotras ayudaremos— dijo Kate.

—Lo necesitamos. Mientras más, mejor— dijo Jasper. Todos se dirigieron a la puerta, dejando solos, a ella y a Edward.

—Cuídate Edward. — dijo Bella asustada.

—Bella perdóname— dijo sorprendiendo a Bella. —Por mi culpa está sucediendo esto, nunca debí involucrarte en mi mundo. Si hubiera hecho lo correcto no estarías en peligro... Pero te juro que hare todo lo posible porque estés segura. Te amo —dijo dándole un beso en los labios para luego ir junto a los demás. Bella se quedo temblando... ¿qué significaban las palabras de Edward?... tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo pero para ella le parecía eterno. Se sentó y trato de tranquilizarse, los Cullen sabían pelear, eran más contra dos vampiros. Sin contar a los lobos. Podían ganar sería muy fácil.

Se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta que hizo que esta se despedazara. Bella salto temerosa, su respiración estaba agitada.

—¿Victoria? — pregunto Bella susurrando y alejándose de la puerta.

—Ah lo siento Bella, no soy Victoria— dijo una voz masculina. —Siento decepcionarte querida—

—Laurent— susurro Bella —¿Cómo es que estas aquí? — Pregunto mirando al vampiro de ojos rojos.

—Un plan perfectamente calculado gracias a la mente de Victoria, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, tengo que llevarte a su lado pues en pocos segundos los Cullen llegaran... así que no trates de escapar, eres una simple humana y yo soy un vampiro, te tengo en mis redes y tu serás el seguro para salir de esta casa intacto— sonrió malvadamente Laurent. Bella salió corriendo pero no logro alejarse de Laurent y este la tenía presa en un abrazo fuerte.

—¡Suéltame! — grito Bella desesperada.

—Jamás— dijo riendo Laurent. Bella se removía en los brazos de Laurent tratando de alejarse de él pero lo único que logro fue que él le doblara sus brazos. Sintió un terrible dolor en sus brazos. Ella pataleo, golpeo, araño, pero todo era inútil. Lo único que ocasionaba era risas de Laurent. Mientras la llevaba fuertemente agarrada, Bella se golpeo el hombro con la orilla punzante del mueble, haciéndola sangrar. Bella cerro sus ojos al sentir el liquido caliente recorrer su hombro. Este era su fin. De pronto Laurent la soltó y escucho un grito de dolor de parte de Laurent. Bella sorprendida vio que Kate estaba en la entrada mirando a Laurent mientras este se retorcía de dolor por algo que Kate hacía, o eso parecía.

— Bella aléjate de él— dijo Kate entre dientes. Bella obedeció y se alejo. Segundos después todos los Cullen llegaban.

—¿Estás bien Bella?— escucho que le preguntaron más no supo quién era, pues el olor de su sangre la mareo, todo estaba borroso, se escuchaban voces pero Bella no podía responder, cerro sus ojos, solo quería descansar...

—Hay que recostarla en el sillón ¿Qué tiene? — pregunto una voz femenina. No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado, estaba confusa...

—Se corto pero la herida no es profunda, solamente se mareo por la sangre— contesto una voz masculina —Bella, bebe esto. Te hará sentir mejor— dijo mientras le acercaban una vaso a la boca. Bella bebió.

—Lo siento— dijo Bella apenada luego de que se le pasaran los mareos. Toco su brazo y sintió una venda.

—Oh cariño no te preocupes. Solo fue un raspón— dijo Esme cariñosamente. Bella observo a su alrededor y vio la puerta destruida, pero no había nadie solo estaban ellos.

—¿Dónde esta Edward? — pregunto Bella preocupada y al ver que nadie le respondía se tenso. —¿Le paso algo? — pregunto asustada

—No cariño, tranquila él está bien. Está con los demás. — contesto Esme tranquilizándola.

—¿Todos están bien? ¿Qué paso? — pregunto nerviosa.

—Sí, todos están bien. Lo que paso es que Victoria jugó con nosotros y con los lobos, brincaba de un territorio a otro, y Laurent nos dio a entender que huía para el territorio de los lobos, Alice no vio que solo era una treta para que nuestra atención se fijara en Victoria y no en él. — explico Carlisle.

—¿Qué le paso a Laurent y a Victoria? — pregunto Bella

—Victoria escapo y Laurent murió... Kate tiene el don de infringir dolor algo como descargas eléctricas y lo uso con Laurent, después llegamos y nos encargamos de él, pero luego me acerque a ti para curarte, pero no era nada grave solo un pequeño corte— dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

—Los demás al ver la sangre tuvieron que salir, para no ocasionar accidentes. De hecho todos se fueron a cazar, excepto Edward y Tanya. Ahora tienes que ir a descansar, ya pasa de la media noche y no queremos que Charlie se preocupe— dijo Esme sonriendo. Bella asintió tratando de sonreír. No le gustaba pensar en Edward y Tanya juntos.

—Edward vendrá en cualquier momento fue a cambiarse de ropa. Nosotros tenemos que ir a cazar Bella. Sobre Victoria no debes preocuparte, Alice ya no tuvo visiones de ella, al menos por el momento estas a salvo. — dijo Carlisle sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Esme.

—Gracias por todo— dijo Bella sonriendo con cariño. La pareja asintió y luego se fue. Pasaron varios minutos y Bella se desespero, estaba cansada y quería ir a casa, se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de Edward. Subió las escaleras, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Había algo raro en la tranquilidad de la casa. Otra vez ese horrible presentimiento. Se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Edward y de repente se escucho un teléfono, pero nadie contesto. Ya cuando estaba más cerca de la puerta logro escuchar una conversación.

—_Vamos Edward ella no es buena para la familia, mira que por su culpa tienen que luchar contra vampiros sedientos de venganza_— decía una voz femenina.

—_No hables así Tanya_— El teléfono seguía sonando.

—_Ella es una simple humana, Edward entiéndelo y yo soy fuerte, yo si pertenezco a tu mundo, a nuestro mundo..._ — El teléfono paro de insistir.

Bella no soporto más y se alejo tratando de no hacer ruido, hablando de eso ¿cómo era posible que ninguno la escuchara o se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí, ¡era estúpido! ... era... ¡era intencional! Se detuvo y volvió acercarse con paso firme.

—¿Edward? — pregunto en voz un poco alta. Tendría que hacer acto de presencia. No permitiría que Tanya estuviera más tiempo con él. Segundos después se abrió la puerta y Edward salió. Estaba un poco serio pero aun así le sonrió, no la sonrisa que la deslumbraba, esta era una sonrisa forzada.

—Estoy cansada Edward, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? — Necesitaba salir de esa casa cuanto antes y alejarse de la estúpida de Tanya.

—Hola Bella me alegro que ya te encuentres bien— dijo Tanya sonriendo pasando muy cerca del lado de Edward. Bella solo asintió y luego Tanya se fue.

—Está bien Bella. Vamos— dijo Edward tomando su mano.

.

...***...

.

Durante todo el camino no hablaron. A Bella le dolía que Edward no hablara sobre lo que paso en esa habitación con Tanya. Ella confiaba en él pero no en Tanya. A pesar de todo, las palabras de Tanya seguían rondando en su cabeza...

—Llegamos Bella. Puedes soltarme— dijo Edward. Bella abrió los ojos mientras sentía como Edward la dejaba sobre su cama, solo su agarre y suspiro al sentir la suave cama.

—Gracias Edward— dijo sonriendo pero él no sonreía, seguía muy serio.

—No agradezca que te haya puesto en peligro— dijo molesto.

—Edward, no empieces con eso, tu no fuiste el responsable de lo que ocurrió hoy. Es culpa de Victoria... —

—La encontrare y la asesinare para que te deje tener una vida segura— aseguro Edward.

—Dirás que nos dejes tener una vida segura Edward— dijo Bella al notar que solo hablaba de ella y su vida. Dando a entender que... Edward asintió.

—Descansa Bella. Hoy fue un día muy largo. Mañana hablaremos— contesto Edward acercándose a ella

—Nuevamente te equivocas Edward, hablaremos más tarde, ya estamos comenzando un nuevo día— dijo Bella tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Él asintió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo Edward— susurro Bella cerrando los ojos, su cuerpo ya le pedía descanso. Después de un largo día... quedó profundamente dormida. No sin antes escuchar un "Te amo Bella" pero que lo más seguro era que ella no lo recordaría.

**...***...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! espero que aun sigan leyendo la historia! <strong>

**En este capítulo tuvimos de todo un poco! y espero que les haya gustado (:**

**Ya sabran a que nos enfrentaremos en el siguiente capítulo!  
><strong>

**No olviden dejarme su review/comentario para darme cuenta que aun siguen leyendo la historia y no dejar. Porque me encantan sus opiniones y teorias al respecto de la historia!  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Gracias por comentar!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. El trama y la historia se desenvuelve gracias a mi imaginación. **

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p><span>NOTA: <span>En el siguiente capítulo se agrego la letra de la cancion Masoquismo (de Eiza Gonzales "lola") ya que queda perfecta para la ocasión.

Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

A la mañana siguiente o más concretamente varias horas después, Bella despertó con un apetito voraz. Se levanto y fue a bañarse para luego arreglarse. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Edward no se había quedado o... se acababa de ir a su casa para cambiarse... aunque jamás se iba sin despedirse. Un estremecimiento la recorrió pero decidió ignorar lo que aquello significaba.

Cuando termino de arreglarse, se dirigió a la cocina para hacer algo de almorzar. El hambre que tenía no se comparaba con otras veces... era muy extraño. Al acercarse a la mesa de la cocina vio un papel con un mensaje de Charlie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Bella:_

_No quise despertarte pero quise avisarte que llegare tarde esta noche para que no te preocupes por tener la cena preparada._

_Es viernes, sal a divertirte pero no llegues muy tarde y ten cuidado._

_ Charlie._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**  
><em>

Bella sonrió con tristeza al leer la nota. Viernes. Salir a divertirse. Estaba segura que esos no eran los planes que tenía en mente Edward. Empezó a cocinar y después comió huevos refritos, tocino, jugo de naranja, hot cakes... jamás había comido tanto y solo esperaba que no le hiciera daño, pero al menos el hambre ya había pasado y estaba satisfecha. Fue por su mochila. Sabía que ya era tarde y por ende ya había perdido 3 clases de las 6 pero no le importaba mucho ya que no le afectaría. Salió y se dirigió a la camioneta con destino la escuela.

Durante el camino pensó en la noche anterior, todo lo ocurrido con Laurent, las palabras de Tanya pero sobre todo el comportamiento extraño de Edward. En sus ojos había un no sé qué oculto que le hacía sentir insegura y eso la asustaba, la asustaba mucho más, que saber que Victoria la quería muerta. A llegar vio al Volvo plateado estacionado y suspiro, al menos Edward no pensaba en huir. Se acerco y le abrió la puerta del coche.

—¿Qué tal te sientes? —

—Muy bien— mintió aunque físicamente estaba bien, emocionalmente era difícil estarlo pero no quería preocuparlo con su mal presentimiento ni mucho menos hacerlo sentir mal.

Caminaron en silencio. A Bella le hubiera gustado formular un montón de preguntas, pero la mayoría tendrían que esperar, pues aun no estaba lista para hacerlas. Se podría decir que no estaba lista para las respuestas.

El resto de lo que quedaban de clases transcurrió muy despacio. Mientras caminaban para dirigirse hacia la cafetería se le hizo extraño que Alice no se apareciera.

—¿Dónde esta Alice? — le pregunto a Edward con nerviosismo.

—Está con el resto de la familia— Ahora entendía porque no había visto a ningún Cullen. Algo andaba mal.

—¿Sucedió algo? — pregunto temerosa

—Nada importante— contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Ese "nada importante" ya lo había escuchado antes y después se había convertido en algo extremadamente importante. Nuevamente Edward le estaba ocultando algo. No aguantaba la incertidumbre, la ansiedad de lo que pasaba... ¡ni siquiera sabía qué demonios pasaba!

—¿A dónde vas Bella? — pregunto sorprendido Edward al ver que ella se alejaba de la cafetería en dirección al estacionamiento.

—A mi camioneta— contesto evasiva. Segundos después Edward estaba caminando a su lado.

—Tendrás inasistencia...—

—No me importa— contesto ella reacia a dejarse convencer por algo tan... insignificante. Al llegar a su camioneta Edward la detuvo tomando su mano. El toque le envió escalofríos.

—¿Te importaría decirme que piensas hacer? — le pregunto él amablemente.

—Quiero ir a casa. No soporto este ambiente de tensión entre tú y yo. Me tratas con indiferencia y sinceramente no lo merezco. — dijo y sin esperar respuesta, se subió a la camioneta y se fue.

Algo andaba muy mal. Todo eso de que Alice estaba con el resto de la familia era demasiado extraño sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido anoche.

Al llegar a casa no se bajo de su camioneta se quedo mirando por el espejo pensando en qué podría hacer para que Edward confiara en ella, hablaran y todo se solucionara. Un golpe en la puerta la asusto y miro. Edward estaba parado esperando. Entonces decidió que era el momento para hablar. Se bajo del coche y lo miro esperando que hablara.

—Vamos a dar un paseo— propuso con una voz indiferente mientras tomaba su mano. No contesto pero obviamente él no espero respuesta. Condujo hacia el lado del patio, que lindaba con el bosque. A Bella ese "paseo" la incomodaba aunque era cierto que quería hablar y aclarar muchas cosas... pero por algún motivo le inundaba el pánico. Al llegar a un sendero, Edward se recostó en un árbol y la miro con expresión impasible.

—Edward... yo... — no sabía cómo empezar la conversación ya que esa espantosa sensación no la dejaba pensar con claridad...

—Bella, no tienes nada que decir, desde que me conociste estuviste involucrada con vampiros sedientos de sangre y ahora sedientos de venganza y no pienso volver a ponerte en peligro por mi culpa, por eso ha llegado el momento de irnos. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres... — Sus palabras la confundieron por completo pero reacciono ante ellas.

—Espera un momento Edward no puedes estar hablando en serio... tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa, de cualquier forma cuando nos casemos y me conviertas ya no habrá porque preocuparnos eso... —

_Tú eras todo para mi  
>yo no creía más que en ti<br>te llegaste a convertir en mi religión_

—No habrá boda Bella— dijo fríamente. Bella se detuvo en shock, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclarar su mente.

_tú eras todo y nada mas  
>eras mi voz eras mi hogar<br>en medio de la soledad una bendición_

—Pero yo te am...

—Bella no te convengo— dijo interrumpiéndola

—¡No te puedes ir así sin más! ¡Prometiste que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti— rectifico.

—¡No! ¿Haces todo esto para que este a salvo? Edward, estando a tu lado estoy protegida, te amo y quiero permanecer a tu lado... — paro de hablar para poder respirar y se fijo que Edward clavaba la mirada en el suelo durante un buen rato. Cuando levanto sus ojos, parecieron completamente diferentes, nuevamente parecieron más duros y fríos. Esa mirada fue cruel y le dolió en el fondo de su corazón.

_pero algo extraño sucedió  
>mi cuento de hadas se acabo<br>dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón_

—Bella, no quiero casarme contigo, no quiero que me acompañes— pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Bella.

—¿Tú... no... me quieres? — susurro y dolorosamente recordó las palabras de Tanya y al fin lo comprendió.

—No.

El dolor de Bella era palpable, sintió como se formaba un agujero dentro de su pequeño, que poco a poco se abría más... Pero esa palabra pronunciada por el ser que más amaba en su vida fue peor que lo que sufrió en manos de James. Pero si él así lo quería ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada.

—Bien, eso cambia mucho las cosas— sorprendida se dio cuenta que su voz sanaba tranquila y razonable, aun cuando todo en su interior se estuviera derrumbando.

—Lo siento Bella, pero no es bueno que estemos juntos. No me convienes. — dijo invirtiendo el sentido de las palabras que tanto había dicho. Ahora en ese nuevo sentido que daba, no había replica para ellas. Bella sabía muy bien que una simple humana como ella no estaba a la altura de su vampiro, ella no le convenía. Así de simple.

_cuanto te quiero  
>cuanto te odio<br>cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos  
>si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo<em>

—Si... así lo quieres. — susurro Bella. Él simplemente asintió sin decir nada, se mantenía impasible en su sitio mientras que Bella trataba de controlar los temblores en su cuerpo.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado. — dijo tranquilamente.

—Por supuesto—Bella contesto inmediatamente.

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido— ordeno —¿Entiendes lo que digo? — Bella solo asintió, sabía y comprendía perfectamente lo que significaban sus palabras. Jamás se suicidaría. Jamás haría una estupidez de ese tipo.

—Lo digo por Charlie. Te necesita y debes cuidarte por él—

—Lo hare— murmuro Bella asintiendo de nuevo.

—En cambio te hare una promesa. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida y hasta conocerás a jóvenes de tu edad, incluso puedes entenderte mejor con Jacob Black. Yo no voy a interferir en tu vida. Será como si nunca hubiera existido... —

Bella no sabía que le dolía más, si aceptaba y no le molestaba el darle la idea de empezar una relación con Jacob o sus últimas palabras. Sintió repentinas nauseas.

_tu eras todo para mi desde el principio y hasta el fin  
>no había como definir todo este amor<em>

—...Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos nunca más. — Sus palabras la pusieron alerta.

—¿Alice se fue? — susurro incrédula.

—Quería despedirse pero la convencí de que lo mejor para ti era que no lo hiciera—

Bella seguía atónita, de nuevo él decidía lo que era bueno o no para ella. De pronto se sintió mareada y le costaba concentrarse.

—Adiós Bella. — dijo mientras se acercaba a Bella y le dejaba un suave beso en la frente. Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlo él ya no estaba.

_pero algo extraño sucedió  
>el cuento de hadas se acabo<br>dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón_

—¡Espera! ¡Esto no puede acabar así! ¡Edward! ¡Por favor! —grito angustiada. No se podía ir. No, al menos hasta que hablara y se despidiera del resto de la familia. Era injusto. Todo era injusto... pero en la vida nada es justo.

El amor, la vida, su sentido, todo se había terminado. Tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que reclamarle porque si no la amaba entonces ¿por qué había aceptado hacer el amor? Él no era así o tal vez nunca lo conoció realmente. Todo había acabado. Trato de caminar pero sus piernas no respondían. Su estomago estaba revuelto. Las nauseas volvían otra vez. No soporto más y vomito. Lagrimas surcaban su rostro. El dolor era terrible, ahora era físico y emocional. Le dolía el vientre, pero seguramente se debía por tanta comida que había ingerido. Se recostó en el piso y cerró sus ojos, esperando cerrar el hoyo en su pecho. Tan rápido como los cerró sintió unas manos heladas pero no quiso abrir sus ojos, no tenía fuerzas.

—Lo siento tanto Bella. — susurro alguien con dolor. Bella quería contestar y abrir sus ojos pero había algo que se lo impedía.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontraban en su cuarto. Estaba oscuro y no lograba ver nada. La realidad la golpeo terriblemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Bella no llores, me partes el corazón— dijo la misma voz. Bella levanto su mirada.

—Alice— susurro. Verla ahí parada, con la mirada triste le dolió y desato el mar de lagrimas.

—Perdóname Bella, por hacerte esto, pero no podía solo irme sin decir adiós. Te quiero como una hermana más y siempre será así. Eres mi mejor amiga ¿sabes? — dijo Alice y por su tono era obvio que ella también sufría. Quería contestarle pero sencillamente ese nudo en la garganta no la dejaba. —El tiempo cura las heridas Bella. Siempre tendrás una parte especial de mi corazón y del corazón del resto de la familia. Todos querían despedirse pero sabíamos que sería más doloroso para ti. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett y aunque te sorprendas también Rosalie. Siempre te llevaremos en nuestros recuerdos. —confeso Alice.

—Yo también Alice— murmuró abrazándola.

—No logro ver tu futuro Bella pero supongo que eso significa que estarás rodeada de licántropos y sí es así, lo único que me queda decirte es que te cuides. — dijo y Bella asintió. —Me tengo que ir. Él notara mi ausencia— susurro ella. Cuando hablaba de "él" era sencillo saber que se refería a Edward.

—Adiós Bella— dijo mientras le daba otro abrazo. Bella no soporto más el dolor, la angustia, el temor, la incertidumbre de lo que pasara después y sobre todo no soporto el deseo de cerrar sus ojos. Tratando inútilmente de cerrar el dolor y hacerlo desaparecer. Las oleadas de dolor, que poco a poco se alzaban barrieron por completo su mente hundiéndola con fuerza.

Y no quiso salir a la superficie.

Al menos no por el momento.

_cuanto te quiero  
>cuanto te odio<br>cuanto te llevo en mis sentido  
>si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo<em>

_.  
><em>

_...***..._

_.  
><em>

Al día siguiente Bella abrió sus ojos, levantándose de repente para ir al baño, se acerco al escusado y vomito, otra vez. Las nauseas estaban presentes. Decidió darse una ducha y luego de terminar, bajo a comer algo pues después de sacar todo lo posible de su estomago ya estaba muy hambrienta.

—Buenos días Bella— saludo Charlie entrando a la cocina.

—Buenos días Papá— contesto ella tratando de sonreír.

Mientras estuvo en su cuarto la noche anterior, había despertado seguido, no había dormido del todo, y se había puesto a pensar en lo que la decisión de... _él_, traería en la vida de los que estaban a su alrededor, Charlie principalmente. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y solo lo haría por Charlie, él jamás se enteraría de cómo sufría por dentro. Jamás. Pero también sabía que no era muy buena mintiendo, ocultando el dolor sí, pero mintiendo era diferente...

—Bella, ayer escuche que los Cullen se fueron ¿Es cierto? — pregunto de repente Charlie. Bella se estremeció. —Al parecer el doctor Cullen recibió una oferta de un hospital en Los Ángeles... — continuó su padre.

—Sí, Carlisle acepto y se fue junto con todo el resto de la familia. — murmuro Bella, tratando de sonar tranquilamente y rezando porque Charlie no sospechara.

—¡Valla— exclamo sorprendido Charlie. —Entonces ¿Qué ocurrirá con tu relación con Edward? — escuchar su nombre le dolió pero tenía que controlarse

—Pues hablamos y decidimos que lo mejor sería romper. Las relaciones de distancia nunca funcionan — contesto riendo pero su risa sonó un poco histérica.

—¿Estás bien Bella? — pregunto su padre sorprendido.

—Por supuesto papá. Lograre superarlo— dijo con confianza. Pero por dentro sabía que jamás lograría superarlo. —Pero no quiero volver a tocar el tema— pidió.

—Está bien Bella... Entonces vamos a desayunar— dijo animadamente, Bella solo sonrió.

...

Es muy cierto lo que se dice "Es mucho más doloroso ocultar el dolor que dejarlo salir a flote" y eso lo comprobó Bella el resto del día. Charlie se porto muy amable y comprensivo pero se canso de tratar de animar a Bella y decidió irse a pescar con Billy. Luego de que su padre se fuera, Bella decidió salir. No sin antes dejarle una nota a Charlie de que iría a visitar a Jacob.

...

Llegó a casa de Jacob y cuando se bajo de la camioneta, a lo lejos vio a los mismos chicos de la última vez. Al verlos se dijo que tal vez no era el mejor momento para encararlos, pero tampoco se mostraría cobarde y no le daría el gusto a Paul. Se acerco a la entrada de la casa, antes de tocar la puerta se abrió.

—Hola Bella— saludo muy animadamente Jacob.

—Hola Jacob— sonrió Bella.

—Me entere que los Cullen se fueron... ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Jacob en voz baja.

—Si— mintió Bella.

—Bella sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado— dijo con fervor tomando su mano, su mirada transmitía amor y Bella se alejo de su toque.

—Gracias Jacob— susurro Bella.

—Jacob tenemos que hablar. Hay problemas— dijo Sam que se había acercado a la casa, dejando a sus compañeros más lejos.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Jacob alerta.

—Hemos olido a otro vampiro en nuestras tierras, pero este olor es diferente. Jamás había olido algo así... Por eso quiero que estemos atentos, vamos a ir a vigilar esa zona. — explico Sam

—Iré con ustedes— contesto Jacob asintiendo, luego volteo a ver a Bella. —Hablaremos más tarde Bella. Cuídate— se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Bella suspiro y empezó a caminar hacía el bosque, si andaba otro vampiro rondando por ahí, lo más seguro sería que los lobos lo encontraran. Estuvo caminando por un tiempo y sorprendida se dio cuenta que había llegado a un acantilado o algo así. Se acercó para ver la vista del agua y se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era. Sonrió pero su sonrisa se borro tan rápido como había llegado, sintió dolor en su estomago, tal vez se debía a que estaba a punto de empezar su regla... Detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos, eso tendría que haber pasado desde aquel día...

—Hola Bella— dijo una voz terriblemente familiar que le envió escalofríos. Volteo a ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz y se puso pálida.

—Victoria— susurro con temor dando unos pasos hacia atrás. A lo lejos escucho un aullido de lobo.

_Date prisa Jacob_ rezo Bella.

—Al fin me cobrare venganza. Te matare Bella, pero esta muerte será dolorosa... — amenazó Victoria mientras acechaba a Bella. —Disfrutare cada momento, para cuando esos lobos lleguen tu estarás hecha pedazos— dijo burlonamente.

—No— susurro Bella al darse cuenta que Victoria la atacaría.

—Despídete— gruño Victoria y se lanzó a atacarla.

Bella dio un traspié y cerro sus ojos, el aullido de rabia de un lobo sonó aterrador. Bella no sabía porque pero estaba segura que era el aullido de Jacob.

—¡NO! — grito furiosa Victoria.

Bella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que caía. Se había tropezado muy cerca del acantilado. Ahora caía... _A pesar de todo_, se dijo, _voy a morir_. Volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto pero... todo se volvió oscuridad.

.

.

* * *

><p>Entonces, alguna idea de lo que viene?¿<p>

En este capítulo se revelaron varios detalles importantes para el resto de la historia...

Me encantaria sabe su opinion y más sus teorías!

Estaree esperandolas y eso me dara más ganas en seguir con la historia y no dejarla.

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER. La historia es creada por mi. NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Después de la caída de Bella, todo había sido confuso, ella seguía inconsciente debido a las emociones por las que paso, pero sobre todo confusa porque no sabía si estaba muerta o no. Vagaba por una oscuridad que poco a poco la asfixiaba. Ella le temía. No sabía qué hacer o como alejarse... aunque de todas formas para que luchar contra esa oscuridad si después de todo no había sentido en seguir y menos sufriendo por _él, _en ese "mundo" o "realidad" en el que ahora se encontraba no sentía dolor...y ¿su corazón? ya ni lo sentía. En realidad ya no sentía nada y eso era bueno o ¿no?

—_Despierta_—susurro una voz lejana, pero esa oscuridad era demasiado fuerte, no podía contra ella.

—_No puedes dejarte vencer. Tu familia te necesita_— insistía esa voz. Era cierto lo que le decía, su familia la necesita... Charlie la necesitaba. Estaría muy preocupado por ella. Necesitaba regresar. Con ese incentivo para luchar. Bella lo hizo. Poco a poco cobro fuerza y trato de no dejarse envolver por esa oscuridad, después de varios intentos por desprenderse de la oscuridad, logró salir adelante y eso fue gracias al amor que sentía por su familia.

Bella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña. Se enderezo para observarla mejor y se tenso al ver a un joven parado a lado de la puerta.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Bella confusa y con miedo.

—Tranquila estas a salvo en mi casa. Soy Nahuel. — dijo el joven y Bella reconoció que era la misma voz que le hablaba cuando estaba inconsciente. Lo observo atentamente. Se veía joven de unos 20 años a lo mucho, sus ojos eran dorados, su piel era blanca pero tenía un leve color en sus mejillas y cuando sonrió se marco más su belleza... recuerdos dolorosos vinieron a su mente, pero decidió apartarlos.

—¿Terminaste de evaluarme? — pregunto Nahuel riendo. Bella inmediatamente se sonrojo.

—Lo siento— susurro.

—No te preocupes, era de esperar tu reacción ya que soy un desconocido, bueno no tanto. En fin, ¿cómo te sientes? — pregunto acercándose a Bella.

—Bien pero muy confusa— contesto honestamente.

—Entonces necesitamos hablar, hay algo que debes saber Bella...

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — pregunto interrumpiéndolo.

—Lo sé porque lo escuche... pero déjame terminar de hablar y estoy seguro que muchas dudas se despejaran— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Bella acepto y asintió. —Cuando estaba paseando por la playa, te vi a lo lejos, estabas demasiado cerca de la orilla del acantilado, te observe y vi que hablabas con alguien de quien tratabas de alejarte porque dabas pasos hacia atrás, cuando diste un traspié no lo pensé dos veces y te salve, luego de tu caída inmediatamente te saque del agua y después de salvarte te traje aquí porque cuando te tenía en mis brazos me di cuenta de que...

—¿Te diste cuenta de qué? — pregunto Bella nerviosa y sorprendida por lo que le estaba contando Nahuel.

—Bella... estas embarazada— dijo intensamente dejando en shock a Bella. ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella? ¡Pero si él único hombre con el que ha estado ha sido... _él_!

—¡Eso no es posible! Yo no puedo... — empezó a decir pero abruptamente dejó de hablar ya que sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre y sorpresivamente sintió un pequeño bulto.

—Lo estas Bella y por el modo en que avanza, estoy seguro que es hijo de un vampiro ¿verdad? — dijo Nahuel, ella no podía hablar, seguía sin poder creer pero la prueba estaba dejaba de sus manos... Estaba embarazada... embarazada de un hijo de _él_... Lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

—Bella, no llores, estarás bien. Lo prometo. Te ayudare— dijo Nahuel quien se había acercado a ella y tomaba su mano.

—¿Cómo me vas ayudar Nahuel? — pregunto Bella cuando termino de llorar.

—Bella ese hijo que llevas en el vientre será mitad vampiro mitad humano—

—Nahuel eso es imposible...

—Es muy posible Bella, la prueba soy yo— dijo interrumpiéndola

—¿Qué? — exclamo Bella sorprendida.

—Hace poco más de un siglo mi madre se embarazo de mí, mi padre era vampiro... Yo soy mitad vampiro, mitad humano— explico Nahuel. Entonces su hijo seria como Nahuel... ¡viviría hasta un siglo! Entonces ella... ¿qué pasaría con ella? Estaba a punto de preguntarle pero Nahuel se adelanto.

—Mi madre murió Bella— susurro con voz lastimosa. —Por eso te voy a ayudar para que logres salvarte, y salvar a tu hijo— murmuro sonriendo. Bella sonrió enormemente agradecida por su ayuda, pero era claro que ella no sobreviviría, aunque ansiara vivir para estar con su hijo y que tuviera a su familia...

—Dios mío Charlie— susurro Bella preocupada. ¿Cómo le haría? El dolor no fue tan fácil ocultarlo pero ocultar un embarazo, y más importante un embarazo inusual, mucho menos... ¿qué haría entonces?...

—¿Quién es Charlie? — pregunto Nahuel.

—Mi padre...

—Bella, sé que será duro lo que te voy a decir pero, no puedes permanecer a su lado ni mucho menos de humanos, no puedes arriesgarte a que te vean en ese estado... creo que si tu quieres y aceptas puedes ir conmigo a Canadá, mi casa permanente se encuentra allí... — dijo Nahuel

—Pero ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi familia? No me puedo ir así como así, sin una buena explicación. — dijo tratando de pensar qué razón podría darle a Charlie para hacer un viaje... nunca la dejaría, de eso estaba completamente segura. Charlie no permitiría que se fuera a ninguna parte...

—Bella estuviste inconsciente por un día...— dijo de repente Nahuel. Bella lo miro sorprendida, ¿tanto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿Qué sucedió con Victoria? ¿Y con Jacob? ¿Con la manada?... —... mientras estabas inconsciente, te deje por un par de horas aquí en Port Angeles y fui averiguar sobre ti, cuando llegue a Forks, todo mundo te estaba buscando, policías por doquier... logre hablar con una joven y me entere que ellos creían que tu habías caído accidentalmente del acantilado pero aun no encontraban tu cuerpo... la verdad la mayoría cree que con el golpe tal vez no tuviste oportunidad y bueno las olas eran terribles por eso se dice que tal vez moriste allí... — termino susurrando Nahuel.

—¿Charlie cree que morí? — pregunto en shock.

—No, él no, pero te han estado buscando por más de 24 horas y no logran encontrarte o más bien tu cuerpo... por lo que me dijo esa joven, el jefe de policía Charlie seguía y no pararía de buscarte, pero el resto de los demás piensan que has muerto... —

No podía creer en lo que escuchaba, Charlie creía que estaba muerta. No, él no, él seguía con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero aunque a Bella se le destrozara (todavía más) el corazón, tendría que dejarlo, no podía presentarse así, no podía. No debía. Pero tenía que al menos despedirse...

—Necesito despedirme de él Nahuel— susurro dolorosamente Bella.

—Lo entiendo Bella, y te ayudare con eso...

...***...

Ya había oscurecido. Bella observaba su casa, quizá esta sería la última vez que estaría en ella y la quería recordar...

—¿Estas lista? — pregunto Nahuel. Desde que lo conoció, él le tendió la mano, la ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba. La salvo de una muerte segura. Y ahora nuevamente la ayudaba. Él le había dicho que tenía un don, un extraño don, donde podía inducir a las personas a dormir y plantar recuerdos en su mente que jamás han ocurrido pero que para ellas serían otro recuerdo más o simplemente sueños, todo dependería de él.

—Estoy lista— susurro Bella. Y juntos entraron a la casa para dirigirse al cuarto de Charlie. Mientras caminaba, recuerdos se presentaban en Bella, recuerdos junto a Charlie y junto a _él._ Suspiro cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Charlie. Era hora. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Entraron y Nahuel se acerco a su padre para susurrarle palabras en otro idioma o algo así, su padre poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, Nahuel le indico que se acercará a Charlie. Bella obedeció y tomo la mano de su padre.

—Hola papá— susurro Bella tratando de sonreír. Charlie se sobresalto pero luego comprendió que su hija estaba con él, su pequeña había vuelto.

—Mi niña ¿dónde te habías metido? — pregunto su padre con enorme cariño mientras acaricia el rostro de Bella. Mientras tanto ella tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar pero se esforzó por lograrlo. Tenía que hacerlo para despedirse de su padre.

—Estoy bien papá, pero he venido a decirte que dejes de buscarme...— empezó a decir Bella pero Charlie negaba con su cabeza.

—No no no — negaba —Tu estas viva, sino entonces ¿por qué estas ahora mismo en mis brazos? —

Cada vez era más difícil hablar pero no había otra manera, si él prefería pensar que estaba muerta era lo mejor.

—Papá solo vine para despedirme, algún día nos encontraremos. Te lo prometo. Pero por ahora solo quiero que te preocupes por ti y te cuides, yo estaré bien y cuando sea el momento vendré a verte. Necesito que me prometas que saldrás adelante y no te dejaras vencer, ¿entiendes? — dijo Bella rezando porque él entendiera, tal vez no todo, pero lo esencial.

Nahuel, quien se encontraba al otro lado de Charlie, le susurro algo y evidentemente su padre se relajo y sonrió.

—Está bien Bella. Ahora sé que estarás en buenas manos. Me cuidare por ti y si nos volvemos a ver te aseguro que para ese entonces ya me abre recuperado. Te amo Bella— dijo su padre abrazándola. No sabía qué era lo que Nahuel le dijo para que cambiar su actitud pero se dijo que después se lo agradecería. Aunque para ese entonces Bella ya no podía retener las lágrimas, a pesar de que tal vez era la última vez que veía a Charlie, se alegraba que él fuera fuerte y siguiera adelante con su vida.

—También te amo papá y dile a mamá que estaré bien donde me encuentre— susurro Bella dándole otro abrazo. Su padre asintió y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Nahuel se acerco y le dijo algo en otra lengua o idioma, haciendo que su padre volviera a recostarse y durmiera. Bella lo miro por última vez y se despidió. Esperaba de todo corazón que algún día ella pudiera regresar pero en ese momento lo dudaba mucho.

—Adiós papá— susurro y luego salió de la habitación junto a Nahuel.

...***...

Bella miraba por la ventana de la casa en Port Angeles pensando en Jacob y en Victoria, espera que esa maldita haya sido asesinada por su amigo y por la manada pero sobre todo esperaba que su amigo estuviera bien. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la despedida con su padre y ahora se encontraba esperando que Nahuel llegara para poder irse a Canadá.

Cuando habían salido de la casa de Bella, ella le había preguntado qué era lo que le había dicho a su padre para que se tranquilizara, él había respondido que usando su lengua natal le había dicho a Charlie que no se preocupara por ella, que ella estaría bien y protegida, que la dejara ir para que pudiera ser feliz... y varias cosas más, Bella le había agradecido de todo corazón. Después de eso él le había dicho que iría hacer todo lo necesario para que salieran esa misma noche. Al parecer Nahuel podía dormir pero quería estar en su casa para el día siguiente porque estaba ansioso por llegar. Ahora que Bella pensaba en eso, se dio cuenta que no sabía casi nada de Nahuel, ni siquiera sabía si tenía familia o no...

—Bella ¿estás lista? Es hora de salir hacia el aeropuerto— dijo Nahuel y estaba a punto de contestarle pero un terrible dolor hizo que tropezara en el suelo, inmediatamente Nahuel la tomo en brazos y la coloco en la cama.

—Duele mucho Nahuel— gimió llena de dolor.

—Lo sé, Bella. Necesito hablarle a Alex para que venga por nosotros cuanto antes— dijo Nahuel mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba.

—¿Quién es Alex? Y ¿Cómo vendrá hasta aquí? — pregunto Bella tratan de mantener su mente en otra cosa que no sea pensar en el dolor.

—Alex sabe pilotear y podrá traer el avión privado... — dijo pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de alguien por su celular...

—_Hey Alex, ¿podrías venir para el aeropuerto de Port Angeles?_ — dijo Nahuel

—...

—_Estoy bien, sí, pero necesito que vengas porque encontré a una mujer que nos necesita, bueno necesita de tus conocimientos sobre el tema..._

—...

—_Sí, ella tiene ese embarazo inusual y le prometí ayudarla..._ —

—...

—_Sí, apenas comienzan los dolores y su vientre aun no es tan grande, supongo que son días los que lleva..._ —

—...

—_Muy bien, aquí los esperamos... Adiós._ —

Bella solo había escuchado lo que Nahuel decía y al no saber que le estaban diciendo le era un poco confusa esa conversación, pero al menos eso la mantuvo ocupada y se olvido del dolor. Pronto se sintió cansada y observo el reloj que estaba colgado en una pared, ya era casi media noche. Tenía que dormir y simplemente se dejo llevar por el sueño.

...***...

Bella despertó cuando sintió un temblor en su estomago. Alarmada y asustada abrió los ojos.

—Bella ¿estás mejor? — pregunto Nahuel preocupado.

—Por el momento bien— sonrió —¿Qué hora es? —

—Las 7 de la mañana muy temprano. Dormiste unas 7 horas aproximadamente, ya no tardan en recogernos, pero me alegro que hayas amanecido un poco mejor — contesto sonriendo.

—Hablando de mi embarazo... si solo llevo como 5 días aproximadamente ¿cómo es posible que ya se me distinga un poco el vientre abultado? — pregunto temerosa, tocándolo.

—Tu embarazo será demasiado rápido debido a que el bebe, crece muy rápido y se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte... el bebe empieza a alimentarse de la madre pero poco a poco la va matando, pero tranquila mi hermano Alex ha investigado eso y pare se ser que el bebe al ser mitad vampiro necesita sangre para alimentarse y es por eso que se alimenta de la sangre de la madre, matándola poco a poco. En tu caso aun tienes muy poco tiempo y eso nos ayudara hasta que llegue Alex y te dé sangre— explico Nahuel.

Bella simplemente estaba impactada por la información... ¿su bebé necesitaba sangre para sobrevivir? ¿Ella tendría que beber sangre? Aunque la idea le era escalofriante, si era la única forma de mantener vivo a su hijo entonces lo haría.

—Si es necesario la beberé. — dijo firmemente Bella. Nahuel sonrió.

—Amas a ese bebe— declaro él.

—Sí. Amo a mi hijo, es una parte muy importante de mi y de... _él _— no quiso decir su nombre no podía, aun no estaba lista.

—¿Alguna vez me contaras esa historia que tuviste con _él, _Bella? —pregunto curiosamente.

—Sí. Algún día, aun no estoy lista—confeso Bella, poco después recordó algo. —Y tú Nahuel, ¿me contaras sobre tu familia y ese hermano? — pregunto sonriendo.

—Tienes razón y ya que al parecer no saldremos hasta que llegue mi hermano, te contare mi historia. — contesto sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama.

—Mi nombre actual es Nahuel Montague, antes conservaba el apellido de mi verdadera familia, pero después de que todos fallecieran, conocí a Alexander y Lilian Montague... — empezó a contar pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. Se disculpo y fue abrir. Bella escucho voces en el pasillo y espero mientras entraban a la habitación. Estaba nerviosa, tenía un presentimiento pero este era uno bueno, de esos que dejo atrás ante de que se fuera..._él._ Sacudió su cabeza y decidió no pensar en eso. Miro a la puerta que era abierta y entro un sonriente Nahuel junto a una hermosa mujer castaña, ella si era una vampiro de pies a cabeza, a esta altura Bella sabía reconocerlos perfectamente. La mujer entro sonriendo.

—Hola, soy Lilian Montague— se presento la hermosa vampiro.

—Hola, yo soy Bella Swan— dijo Bella sonriendo. Esa mujer le transmitía una enorme paz, su aura era muy tranquila, llena de... paz. Segundos después sintió uno extraños estremecimientos, alguien más entraba a la habitación...

—Bella, él es Alexander Montague— dijo Nahuel señalando al hombre que entraba, bueno más bien al vampiro tremendamente perfecto y hermoso. Su cabello era oscuro, sus ojos eran dos hermosos lagos dorados, vestía un traje informal pero le daba aspecto de superioridad, su aura aunque era oscura había algo que le llamaba la atención a Bella, le calculaba unos 20 años aparentes claro porque seguro era de la misma edad que Nahuel o tal vez más grande.

Una extraña sensación se presento dentro de Bella que por un momento la comparo con lo que había sentido por _él_ y lo que ahora sentía en la cercanía de este vampiro.

—Hola Bella. — dijo el vampiro Alexander. Su voz le envió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo... nuevamente parecía la misma sensación que... ¡Basta! Se dijo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en _él._

Mientras lo observaba con más atención se dio cuenta de un detalle, un detalle terriblemente familiar, que noto en Alexander. Sus ojos. Sus ojos transmitían tristeza, soledad pero sobre todo... dolor.

Algo de lo que Bella conocía en carne propia y que estaba segura era lo que reflejaban los suyos propios.

.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

En este capítulos Bella conoce a Los Montague, esa familia la ayudará... Nahuel la salvo de una muerte y le ayudo a despedirse de su padre.

¿será con algun integrante que encontrara otra vez el amor? pero ¿Quien es Lilian?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta el proximo capítulo. Aun no se que día debería publicar el siguiente ¿Cuándo les gustaría?

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia/trama es completamente mía. Algunos personajes también. **

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Después de las presentaciones ya todo estaba listo para irse. Y así había sucedido. Se habían dirigido al aeropuerto y Bella sorprendida se dio cuenta que la familia Montague tenía dinero pues los estaba esperando una avión privado.

Bella observaba por la ventanilla del avión, veía como Forks quedaba atrás, como lo que había vivido en ese pequeño pueblo se quedaba atrás. Pero a pesar de todo, los recuerdos siempre estarían allí, dentro de ella, atormentándola.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué le pasaría a su bebe si no lograba sobrevivir? ¿Sería capaz de dejarla al cuidado de Los Montague? o ¿Buscaría a la familia de _él_?...

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Pensar de nuevo en _él_ le habría ese hoyo en su pecho, la herida aun estaba fresca... pero no podía ser egoísta y dejar que su bebe no conozca a su padre. Bella no sería capaz de hacer algo así... aunque tampoco sabía si era capaz de volver a enfrentarse a _él_.

Por ahora lo mejor sería que descansara, tal vez y después de eso podría pensar con mejor claridad y con la mente fría. Suspiro y Cerro sus ojos.

—Bella, será mejor que vayas a recostarte en la cama— dijo una voz aterciopelada. Abrió los ojos y miro al dueño de esa voz.

—Tienes razón Alexander. Gracias— dijo Bella sonriendo, él asintió.

Se dirigió a la habitación de atrás, con ayuda de Alexander y después de que él saliera cerró sus ojos y se entregó al sueño. Cuando despertara tendría que tomar una decisión.

...***...

Cuando despertó, sorprendida vio que estaba en una hermosa habitación demasiado grande para que fuera una del avión privado. Se levanto y mientras buscaba el baño, encontró un vestido sobre la cama, junto con ropa interior, se sonrojo al no saber quién había puesto esa ropa allí. También había unas zapatillas, y lo agradeció porque no pensaba ponerse tacones. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Cuando terminó y salió en vuelta en una toalla se le presento un recuerdo al ver la ropa acomodada sobre la cama. Alice. Eso siempre hacía ella cuando Bella se quedaba en casa de la familia Cullen. Siempre. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que las lágrimas estaban por salir. Debía de ser fuerte y dejar de llorar cada vez que pensaba en la familia de _él._ Suspiro y se acerco a la ropa, era hora de empezar a arreglarse para ir a buscar a los Montague.

Después de terminar, salió de la habitación y salió en busca de Nahuel. Y cuando dio los primeros pasos por el pasillo se encontró a Lilian.

—¿Cómo estás Bella? — pregunto sonriendo amablemente.

—Bien. No me han dado dolores. Aun — susurro.

—¿Necesitas algo? — pregunto

—La verdad sí. Quisiera hablar con Nahuel— dijo esperando que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

—Claro. Está en el despacho con Alex— contesto y luego tomo la mano de Bella. Juntas se dirigieron al despacho.

Mientras caminaba admiro la hermosa casa que tenían los Montague, era grande pero no gigantesca como para perderse. Después de pasar varias puertas y bajar las escaleras, Lilian toco la puerta de una habitación. De inmediato le abrieron y las dos mujeres entraron.

—Hola Bella— dijeron dos voces masculinas.

—Hola— contesto sonriendo.

—¿Haz tomado una decisión de lo qué harás? — pregunto Nahuel.

—Antes de que contestes Bella, debes saber que puedes quedarte en nuestra casa, para que te cuidemos mientras pasas por el embarazo. Aproximadamente es menos de un mes lo que dura... — empezó a explicar Alexander.

—Debo saber qué es exactamente lo que me pasará cuando nazca mi bebe y después sabré que hare— susurro Bella nerviosa.

—Seré sincero contigo Bella. La madre de Nahuel era humana igual que tu estaba embarazada, de él, cuando nació ella murió, su cuerpo no soporto. Pero en ese entonces no se sabía mucho de cómo hacer para que el cuerpo de la madre no sufriera tanto. Algo que ahora ya sabemos. Tendrás que beber sangre humana, soy doctor y puedo conseguir fácilmente sangre del hospital, de eso no habrá problema. No solo beberás sangre para alimentarte, también te alimentaras de la comida de siempre. —Alexander se detuvo observando la reacción de Bella por las siguientes palabras que diría —La única forma de que puedas salvarte y no morir en el parto, será que te conviertas en vampiro. —

Bella estaba en shock, y casi estaba a punto de reírse histéricamente por eso último. No lo podía creer. Entonces después de todo se convertiría en vampiro. Algo que solo había deseado, por pasar la eternidad junto a... _él._ Y ahora Alexander le decía que para que pudiera sobrevivir tendría que convertirse en... en algo que ella jamás podría soportar. No podía. No podía sobrevivir al recuerdo que siempre estaría presente, ese dolor no se iría, todo lo contrario. Se quedaría y tendría que soportarlo por quien sabe cuántos años.

Detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos. Esos pensamientos egoístas, Bella no quería sufrir con el recuerdo siempre presente de _él._ Pero si no lo hacía su bebe estaría sin su madre. Su bebe sufriría por el egoísmo de Bella. Y ella no lo permitiría.

Su decisión estaba tomada.

—Si no hay otra forma de que pueda sobrevivir. La acepto. Mi bebe me necesitará y no pienso abandonarla— dijo con decisión.

—¿Entonces te quedarás con nosotras para ayudarte? — pregunto Nahuel sonriendo.

—Lo hare— acepto Bella.

—Te prometo que todo saldrá bien Bella. Tú bebe y tú estarán bien. Lo prometo. — dijo Alexander mirándola de una forma extraña que de alguna forma hacía sentir segura a Bella... Él cumpliría su promesa de eso estaba segura. Un sentimiento familiar se instalo en su pecho... decidió ignorarlo, al menos hasta que estuviera segura que era lo que exactamente le hacía sentir la cercanía de ese extraño vampiro con ojos tormentosos.

...***...

Después de esa conversación, se había decidido que Bella tendría que hacerse pasar por familiar de los Montague, porque ya no podría usar su verdadero nombre o al menos no su verdadero apellido.

—Puedes seguir usando el nombre de Isabella, pero tu apellido sería Montague. — dijo Nahuel.

—Sí pero ¿cómo me presentarán? — pregunto Bella.

—Olvide mencionar algo Bella— dijo Nahuel apenado

—¿Qué? — pregunto ella

—¿Recuerdas que fui por unos papeles mientras dormías? — Pregunto y ella asintió —Bueno eran los papeles como tu pasaporte y varios más. Se me hizo fácil pedir los documentos diciendo que tu nombre era Isabella Montague y... no te enojes, pero no podía dar mi nombre... —decía Nahuel nervioso.

—Termina Nahuel— dijo Bella asustada y sin entender.

—Dije que tu y Alexander eran esposos, bueno recién esposos— dijo rápidamente. Bella se quedo sin palabras. Las estaba absorbiendo lentamente. ¿Ella estaba casada con Alexander? Bueno técnicamente no y solo eran papeles falsos...

—¿Era eso? — pregunto al fin Bella.

—Si— asintió Nahuel.

—Me asustaste Nahuel, por un momento pensé que... bueno no se pero me asustaste. — dijo Bella sonriendo nerviosa.

—Entonces ¿No te molestaste? — pregunto Nahuel esperanzado.

—Si era necesario no hay problema pero... — se detuvo y miro a Alexander que estaba muy callado escuchando atentamente la conversación —¿No te molesto?, digo por Lilian... — dijo Bella nerviosa.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver? — pregunto Lilian confusa.

—No me molesto. Tranquila. De cualquier forma tendríamos que decir que eras familiar nuestra y eso nos quita el problema. Podremos decir que nos casamos en mi viaje a Estados Unidos, soy doctor y para nuestra suerte, acabo de regresar de varios congresos allá. Solo en caso de que se pregunte quien eres. — dijo Alexander tranquilamente.

—Repito ¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver? — siguió confusa Lilian. Bella se puso nerviosa esperando una respuesta.

—Bella cree que tu eres algo mío en el sentido de pareja o algo así— dijo Alexander con una mueca. Bella se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la mirada avergonzada. Aunque lo que dijo Alexander era exactamente lo que pensaba... asustada levanto su cabeza y lo miro atentamente.

—¿LEES LA MENTE? — pregunto casi gritando. No podía ser cierto. El destino sería demasiado cruel para que la primera persona que tal vez le interesara tuviera tantas características parecidas a las de..._ él. _Ignoró lo ultimo y sorprendida se dio cuenta que había aceptado que sentía cierto interés por Alexander...

—No por supuesto que no— dijo Alexander sorprendido —Mi don es curar el dolor y sanar algunas heridas— explico y Bella se avergonzó por su reacción anterior.

—Bella, Lilian es mi esposa— dijo Nahuel sonriendo. ¡Vaya! Con razón siempre que estaban juntos notaba cierta familiaridad como... Alice y Jasper. Sacudió su cabeza no debía pensar en ellos.

—Lo siento. — susurro apenada Bella. Tal vez siempre lo supo pero quería que saberlo oficialmente para no tener que sentir... celos. _Hormonas del embarazo_ se dijo, eso tenía que ser para qué pensará esas cosas...

—Entonces ya que ese punto quedo claro. Lilian y yo saldremos a cazar— dijo Nahuel tomando la mano de Lilian.

—Hasta luego Bella— se despidió Lilian sonriendo. Bella asintió.

—Entonces tu don es sanador... ¿por eso eres medico? — pregunto Bella cuando ella y Alexander se habían quedado solos en el despacho.

—Antes de que me convirtieran, estudiaba medicina y después quise terminar mi carrera. — dijo Alexander algo serió, tal vez no le gustaba tocar el tema de cuando se había convertido. —Dime algo Bella... ¿el padre de tu bebe sabe que estas embarazada? — pregunto de repente. Bella se tenso.

—No— susurro cerrando los ojos. No supo porque le dijo la verdad aunque no completa. Para eso aun no estaba lista. Bella suspiro. Tal vez era el momento de contarle a alguien su historia y su dolor. Tal vez no todo o tal vez nada.

—Entonces ¿no le piensas decir? — siguió preguntando curioso. Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. Ya la había pensado antes, pero ¿para qué engañarse? ella misma sabía que dolía pensar en tener que... ocultar o decir la verdad.

Las dos decisiones eran dolorosas.

La primera... porque no soportaría ver a su bebe sin disfrutar de una familia. Su verdadera familia. Y no era justo apartarlo de la verdad.

La segunda... tener que decir la verdad, conllevaría a tener que enfrentarse a _él_ y tenía un terrible miedo a que la rechazara... _él _fríamente le había dicho "_Será cómo sin nunca hubiera existido"_ pero irónicamente la prueba de que si existió, en esos momentos estaba en su vientre.

Sabía que la familia de _él, _si la apoyaría pero no soportaría tenerlo cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Ella no era dueña de su corazón. Nunca lo fue. Por más doloroso que fuera, él nunca la amo.

Pero el más grande temor que tenía su corazón era que _él_ rechazará a su bebe. Eso la terminaría por destrozar.

* * *

><p>¿Hay alguien allí? Espero que si XD<p>

Entonces qué me dicen del capítulo? Como ya vieron el embarazo fue lo que le dejo Edward, algo inolvidable...

Espero ansiosa sus teorias! y por eso les dejo una probadita del siguiente capítulo!:

"

_Sus labios se tocaron de forma suave y delicada, un sentimiento de anhelo se presento en Bella. Era el primer beso después de... él. Un beso de unión y aceptación. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente. Alexander tocaba su rostro, mientras era palpable el sentimiento de anhelo por parte de ambos. Una conexión se formo y se reconoció... sorprendida abrió los ojos. Y vio el mismo reconocimiento en los ojos de Alexander. _

"

Gracias por sus comentarios!


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia/trama es completamente mía. Algunos personajes también. **

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Después de la conversación que tuvo Bella y Alexander, ella estaba preocupada y confusa. Las últimas preguntas que él le había hecho, no fueron respondidas. Simplemente Bella había salido del despacho sin decir nada. Sabía que había sido muy descortés ese semblante pero no sabía qué hacer.

De eso ya habían pasado quince días. Quince largos días. Bella había sufrido la mayor parte de esos días, pero esta vez su sufrimiento no era emocional, era físico. Su bebe le hacía daño desde adentro. Cada vez era difícil caminar para ella. Su vientre parecía de casi 9 meses. El crecimiento era demasiado rápido. Eso asustaba a Bella, pero cuando ocurría esa crisis emocional en ella, allí estaba Alexander para hablar y explicar detenidamente las cosas. La tranquilizaba.

Durante esos días, Bella conoció más a Alexander, su conducta hacía ella era dulce y protectora. Pero lo que mejor le parecía a Bella es que jamás la dejaba sola. Siempre estaba allí. A excepción de cuando iba a cazar y se quedaba a platicar con Lilian o Nahuel. Al recordarlos sonrió. Esa pareja tenía una combinación entre la dulzura y el fuego. Sí. El fuego. Nahuel y Lilian si no estaban platicando con Bella estaban en su habitación haciendo... lo que cualquier pareja de vampiros hacia. La forma de ser de ellos constantemente le recordaba la relación de Alice y Jasper combinada con la relación de Emmett y Rosalie. Ahora no dolía tanto pensar en ellos ¿Por qué? aun no estaba segura. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que de _él _aun no estaba preparada para decir su nombre. Temía que al pensarlo o pronunciarlo se abriera ese hoyo en su corazón y volviera el dolor. Lo que hacía era dejar de pensar en _él_ y concentrarse en las conversaciones que tenía con La familia Montague.

Poco a poco empezó a nacer cariño hacía la familia Montague, cada integrante le hacía sentir en familia. Eran muy atentos con ella. Nahuel siempre le insistía para que hablara sobre el padre de su bebe, pero ella astutamente cambiaba el tema, para irritación de él. Lilian simplemente se comportaba como una amiga y la apoyaba en sus decisiones al no querer contar esa parte de su historia dolorosa, porque Bella les había hablado de su familia, Renée, Charlie y su amiga Ángela porque el resto solo eran compañeros y conocidos.

Sorpresivamente se entero que Lilian y Alexander son hermanos. Al parecer juntos fueron convertidos. Aun no sabía qué había pasado para que los convirtieran, ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre eso. Nahuel había llegado poco después, aunque él dice que fue encontrado por Alexander y Lilian. Al conocerse Lilian y él se habían enamorado. Por otro lado, Alexander se ponía tenso cuando Nahuel o Lilian hablaban de la llegada de Nahuel, tal vez fue en ese tiempo cuando ocurrió algo que le provoco ese dolor en su mirada. Tenía tanta curiosidad por conocer esa parte de Alexander pero había una barrera entre ellos que lo impedía, la misma barrera que ella ponía cuando empezaban las preguntas relacionadas con..._ él._

—Hola Bella— saludo Alexander entrando a la sala.

—Hola Alex— sonrió ella. Al parecer lo invoco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto acercándose a checarla. Como todos los días hacía. Al tenerlo cerca observo que en su mano traía un vaso desechable blanco.

—Por extraño que parezca, durante toda la mañana no me ha dolido nada. — dijo aun viendo el vaso. Era hora de alimentar a su bebe. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Desde que se entero que tenía que beber sangre no le había importado porque era para bienestar de su bebe pero eso no le quitaba el estremecimiento al ver la sangre.

—Aquí tienes— dijo Alexander asintiendo y entregándole el vaso.

—Gracias— susurro Bella abriendo los ojos mientras tomaba el vaso.

—Creo que es hora de saber qué piensas hacer respecto al bebe. Bella tengo que ser sincero, tienes muy poca probabilidad de sobrevivir al parto... y en caso de que eso suceda, tienes que decirme que quieres que haga con tu bebe. Sabes que yo lo protegería y amaría como si fuera mi hijo. — dijo Alexander sonriendo al decir lo último. Bella sabía perfectamente que Alex haría eso por ella y por su bebe. Desde que el bebe empezaba a moverse dentro de ella Alexander siempre tocaba su vientre y le hablaba al bebe. Era en esos momentos que ella sentía algo especial por él. Su forma de tratarla pero sobre todo la forma como le hablaba a su bebe. Pero no podía ser egoísta al no permitirle a su bebe la oportunidad de que conozca a su padre.

—Sé que tu le tienes cariño pero no es justo para el bebe que no conozca a su otra familia. Por eso he decidido que deben saber de su existencia. En caso de que algo me pase y no logre sobrevivir, ellos deben saber que mi bebe existe. Pero quiero pedirte un gran favor. — susurro Bella. Alexander asintió y tomo su mano.

—Lo que sea— dijo él.

—Quiero que lo protejas en caso de que ellos no lo quieran. No quiero que mi bebe se quede solo. —pidió Bella, conteniendo las lagrimas. Rezaba por que los Cullen aceptaran a su bebe.

—Por eso no te preocupes, me hare cargo del bebe. ¿Contactaras a la familia...? — pregunto Alexander.

—Sí pero no podre hacerlo en este estado. Por eso me gustaría que tú con tus contactos los buscaras y les dijeras...

—Bella no creo que sea prudente que me aleje de ti. Estas a punto de dar a luz y necesito estar a tu lado al pendiente. Podría decirle a Nahuel o Lilian que los buscaran pero necesito de su ayuda también... —explico Alex.

—En ese caso, les diremos después del parto. Yo misma los buscare. En caso de que sobreviva—dijo sonriendo.

—Vas a sobrevivir. De eso me voy a encargar yo— susurro Alexander mientras se acercaba al rostro de Bella.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir furiosamente. Alexander la miraba con un brillo en su mirada mientras sonreía y se acercaba cada vez más. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla se detuvo, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Bella sin pensarlo se acerco todavía más y eso fue la señal de aceptación.

Sus labios se tocaron de forma suave y delicada, un sentimiento de anhelo se presento en Bella. Era el primer beso después de... _él._ Un beso de unión y aceptación. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente. Alexander tocaba su rostro, mientras era palpable el sentimiento de anhelo por parte de ambos. Una conexión se formo y se reconoció... sorprendida abrió los ojos. Y vio el mismo reconocimiento en los ojos de Alexander.

—¿Lo sentiste? — susurro Alexander.

Bella no podía hablar y solo asintió. Jamás había sentido algo igual, al menos no después de la partida de... _él._ Era más que obvio que había algo entre los dos, una sensación familiar, pero no sabía que era. Algo ansiaban sus corazones, pero ¡¿Qué?

Para poder descubrir qué era que los unía, necesitaba ser honesta con él. Y esperaba lo mismo de su parte.

Era hora de hablar sobre la parte dolorosa de su historia.

—Es momento de qué conozcas sobre Los Cullen...

Así empezó a contarle todo desde su llegada a Forks, cuando conoció a Los Cullen, su altercado con James, después la reacción de _él, _luego ese sueño que cambió por completo su futuro, su regalo de cumpleaños, el compromiso de boda, la llegada de Las Denali... y finalmente la despedida de _él_.

Todo se lo contó, mientras relataba su dolor. Sin poder contenerlas, lagrimas surcaron su rostro y en ese momento Alexander se acerco para abrazarla.

—Siento tanto tu dolor, Bella —susurro Alexander aun abrazándola.

—Fue horrible. Pero desde que me entere de mi bebe, todo cambio y luego llegaron ustedes y eso me ayudo a soportar el dolor, incluso de vez en cuando a olvidarlo— confeso Bella abrazando a Alexander.

—Debo confesar que tu llegada fue sorpresiva pero tu sola presencia me llamaba a estar a tu lado, a cuidarte y sobre todo a quitar ese dolor que vi en tus ojos y que poco a poco desaparece— Su mano busca la de Bella y le dio un suave apretón. Sabía que en sus ojos había dolor y era bueno que él lo comentara así podría llegar al punto de saber que le había pasado a él.

—Alexander yo también lo veo en ti—susurro Bella. Alexander se había acomodado aun lado de ella en el sillón y en esos momento estaban abrazados, ella tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de él. La posición en la que estaban era confortable y sobre todo había una sensación hermosa.

—¿Bella, qué ves en mí? — pregunto Alexander.

—El dolor en tu mirada... —contesto y sintió como él se ponía tenso. —¿Me contaras eso que escondes? — pregunto insegura.

—Jamás he hablado sobre eso. Los únicos que saben son Lilian y Nahuel. Porque ocurrió cuando conocimos a Nahuel...

* * *

><p>Holaaa!<p>

¿Hay alguien allí? Espero que sí! :$

He tenido muy abandonad FanFiction y lo lamento pero ya que aunqe no subi capitulos aqui, si segui escribiendo... Tengo ya varios capitulos listos! Y por eso he decidido que empezare a subirlos inmediatamente!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en serio C: de todo corazón! c:

Ahora espero ansiosa sus teorias y comentarios en cada capitulo que suba.

GRACIAS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia/trama es completamente mía. Algunos personajes también. **

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Bella escuchaba atentamente la historia que le contaba Alexander.

—Hace poco más de un siglo, Lilian tenía 19 años y yo 21. Ella estaba comprometida, fue obligada por nuestros padres para que se casara con un Lord y yo quería estudiar medicina pero como era el heredero de mis padres tenía que encargarme de las propiedades de mi familia. Cuando nos presentaron al futuro esposo de Lilian me di cuenta que era cruel y malvado, él solo quería el dinero que mi hermana aportaría a esa unión. Una vez intento abusar de ella pero logre impedirlo y fue allí que me declaro la guerra. Hable con mi padre pero él no entendió razones y siguió con los planes de boda de Lilian. No podía permitir que mi hermana se casara con ese bastardo... poco después mis padres tuvieron un accidente y fallecieron. Herede todo y con ese poder pude deshacer el acuerdo de matrimonio.

Fue entonces cuando conocí a Juliana, nos enamoramos y nos comprometimos. La amaba de verdad y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. Pero no todo es color de rosa, y regreso el ex prometido de Lilian, quería venganza... y la consiguió. Después de una noche Lilian y yo regresábamos de una cena y atacaron nuestro carruaje. Un hombre se acerco a nosotros, primero me mordió a mí y luego me obligo a ver cómo le hacía daño a Lilian. Fue horrible. Me sentí impotente por no poder hacer nada simplemente sentía un infierno en mi interior, quería morirme... pero observar el dolor de mi hermana era peor... después de sufrir la violación, el bastardo al mordió y luego nos dejo retorciéndonos de dolor. Me acerque a Lilian y ella simplemente se mantenía inmóvil sufriendo silenciosamente.

Después de esa tortura despertamos con una terrible sed y hambre de venganza. Nos alimentamos de animales del bosque y luego llegamos a casa. En ningún momento Lilian habló, solo se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía. Poco después nos enteramos que la persona que había organizado ese ataque había sido el ex prometido de Lilian. Poco a poco empezamos a darnos cuenta de lo que éramos, Lilian aun no hablaba solo estaba su cuerpo allí, su alma estaba dañada. Empecé a investigar sobre lo que éramos y conocí a un vampiro, Garrett era su nombre, él me explico lo que éramos y que tal vez podíamos tener dones. Un día me acerque a Lilian, después de lo sucedido no dejaba que nadie la tocara, un día por accidente toque su mano y ella en lugar de alejarse cerro sus ojos y suspiro. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta que tenía el don de sanar. Toque su mano y me concentre, lo único que quería era que sanará por completo. Y así lo paso. Después de eso Lilian volvió hacer la misma y lo primero que había pedido era venganza. La obtuvimos asesine a su ex prometido y busque al vampiro que nos había convertido... a él lo torture de formas inimaginables.

Durante todo lo sucedido Juliana y yo seguíamos comprometidos, nos veíamos a media noche en su casa. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Había tomado la decisión de hablarle con la verdad sobre lo que era. Así lo hice. Ella me amaba y me acepto pero cuando me di cuenta que yo nunca envejecería y que la vería morir, le pedí que aceptara que la convirtiera... Ella acepto. Pero después de eso todo cambio. Ella no quería beber sangre animal, quería la humana. Hubo tantas muertes de su mano que me dolía ver en que se había convertido, en que la había convertido. Se volvió en una criatura fría y sin amor más que para sí misma. Juliana ya no era mi Juliana. Luego conocimos a Nahuel y se enamoro de mi hermana, lo acepte en la familia. Tanto él como Lilian me decían que tenía que hacer algo con Juliana. Ella si era un monstro. Su amor por mi se había desvanecido y pero yo pensaba que con mi amor bastaba para los dos... fue mentira. No basto. Ella conoció a la realeza Los Vulturi y se unió a ellos. Se fue sin más. Aro quería que todos nos uniéramos a él pero no aceptamos. Solo Juliana se fue. Y desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella... — termino de hablar Alexander.

Bella no podía parar la laguna de lagrimas que surcaban su rostro. Tanto dolor. Su hermana sufrió demasiado, jamás lo hubiera pensado pues siempre veía en Lilian a una mujer feliz y llena de amor, aunque seguro eso era gracias a Nahuel y a Alexander con su toque sanador. Y Alexander... el perder a su amada de una forma dolorosa. No podía creer lo estúpida que fue esa tal Juliana, él le dio la oportunidad de pasar con Alex toda la eternidad. Juntos con amor. Lo que siempre deseó Bella con... _él._

—No debes de culparte por lo que paso con Juliana. Cada persona decide hacer lo que quiere. Y ella decidió, aunque fue una mala decisión. Ella lo hizo por sí misma. NO por tu culpa Alexander. —dijo Bella tomando su rostro. —Que más me hubiera gustado a mí que... _él_ hubiera tomado la misma decisión de pasar la eternidad junto al amor, pero no lo hizo. Y tú sí. Tú te arriesgaste y diste la oportunidad para estar junto a Juliana, pero ella no la aprovecho. — susurro. Vio una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y se estremeció.

—¿Te duele decir su nombre? — pregunto de repente Alexander.

—Es solo que tengo miedo de pronunciar su nombre y con eso abra la herida. Supongo que soy muy débil— dijo avergonzada y agachando la cabeza. Alexander la detuvo y levanto su rostro.

—No lo eres. Al contrario eres una mujer muy fuerte pasaste por cosas que cualquier otro no hubiera soportado pero tú lo hiciste. Eres fuerte Bella. Jamás lo dudes. — dijo acercándose a besarla. Bella gustosa acepto el beso y saboreo algo que no había sentido en el anterior. Saboreo la paz que había en el beso. Ahora se daba cuenta que Alex y ella tenía algo en común. Sus corazones rotos. Tal vez si se unieran esos corazones, se formaría uno nuevo...

De repente un fuerte dolor la envolvió y detuvo el beso. Grito cuando sintió algo que se rompía en su interior.

—¡Bella! — grito Alexander.

—¡Duele! ¿Qué pasa Alexander? — pregunto temerosa por la salud de su bebe.

—Estás entrando en parto— dijo y Bella se quedo helada.

—¡Eso es muy pronto! — grito angustiada.

—No para un embarazo vampírico— dijo mientras gritaba los nombres del resto de la familia. Bella no soporto el dolor y simplemente cerró sus ojos. Veía borroso y casi no lograba escuchar lo que se decía.

—_Ya es hora_— dijo una voz familiar.

—_Estarás bien Bella. Te juro que vivirás para ver a tu bebe_— susurro una voz en su oído.

Reconoció esa voz.

Alexander.

Sabía que cumpliría su palabra. Confiaba en él, sobre todas las cosas... Él no la abandonaría. Una sensación familiar se sintió en su corazón. Una cálida y suave...

¿Será Amor?

* * *

><p><strong>Lo prometido es deuda ;) <strong>

**...**

**¿Qué opinan del capitulo?**

**No olviden regalarme un review C:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia/trama es completamente mía. Algunos personajes también. **

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

A lo lejos se escuchaba un llanto de bebe. Un hermoso sonido para los oídos de Bella porque eso significaba que su bebe estaba bien. Trato de abrir sus ojos pero el cansancio poco a poco la alejaba de la realidad. Otra vez sentía la familiaridad de la oscuridad pero esta vez no quería que la absorbiera. Ella quería ver a su hijo. Lo necesitaba...

Intento abrir los ojos y a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía, logró su objetivo. Su vista estaba totalmente nublada pero lograba distinguir siluetas.

—_Bella... eres madre de una hermosa niña_—susurro alguien mientras colocaban en sus brazos a un pequeño bulto. ¡Su bebe era niña! Intento observarla de cerca y logro vislumbrar una criatura bella, su niña. Lagrimas de felicidad brotaron del rostro de Bella.

—En verdad eres muy hermosa— susurro Bella. Tener a su pequeña en los brazos era bello, pero no todo podía salir bien porque un fuerte dolor la traspaso.

—_ Lilian llévate a la niña_— dijo la voz. Bella no quería que se llevaran a su bebe pero no soportaba el dolor, suficiente había sido con aguantar mientras tenía a su niña en brazos pero ya no pudo más, las fuerzas desaparecían...

Un sonido interminable se escucho en la habitación. Los signos de Bella eran inexistentes, pero había una persona que no permitiría que aquella hermosa mujer muriera. Jamás. Alexander se acercó y mordió el cuello de Bella para luego inyectarle directo al corazón el veneno que transformaría a Bella.

La morfina había sido inyectada en Bella mientras sostenía en brazos a la pequeña niña. Alexander observaba a Bella con una emoción que le daba terror. No podía permitirse sentir eso por esa mujer recostada en la camilla... pero tampoco podía engañarse así mismo. Él una vez había entregado su corazón en cuerpo y alma pero se lo regresaron destrozado... Ahora nuevamente su frío corazón empezaba a palpitar por esa hermosa criatura... para ser más sincero por esas dos hermosas criaturas... madre e hija.

Diferentes sensaciones y sentimientos recorrieron a Alexander durante los pasados días que estuvo junto a Bella, pero todos con una base fuerte e irrompible... amor. A su lado vivió su embarazo, formando parte importante en la vida de ella, algo que dejaba una hermosa marca en él.

Ahora mientras Bella se transformaba poco a poco... Alexander se daba cuenta que otra oportunidad se le presentaba, una oportunidad por un amor puro y leal. Bella había amado una vez, amó de una manera intensa y leal pero su corazón fue destruido... no podía comprender cómo alguien era capaz de hacerle tanto daño a una persona cálida y amable, pero él jamás dañaría a Bella de eso estaba completamente seguro, en todo caso jamás podría, porque él sabía por sí mismo lo que era el sufrimiento por un amor...

El amor a veces lastima, a veces enfurece y otras veces -si hay suerte- puede sanar un corazón de la forma más inesperada. Algo que aunque Bella no se daba cuenta, ella empezaba a sanar el corazón de Alexander y aun cuando él tampoco se diera cuenta, también empezaba a sanar el corazón de ella. Ambos corazones empezaban a sanar heridas en común. Heridas de amor. Solo cabía esperar para que aquellos corazones se entregaran por completo...

Bella quería morirse. Un fuego abrazador la envolvía por todo su cuerpo. Era insoportable el dolor. Casi esperaba oler el olor a quemado... pero no podía moverse, no podía abrir sus ojos, sencillamente no podía hacer nada. Solo sufrir tan terrible agonía. Llamas por todos lados consumían su cuerpo. Sus brazos eran cosas muertas que yacían en alguna parte de sus costados. El fuego despidió más calor y quiso gritar, suplicar que alguien la matara, antes que vivir un segundo más con aquel dolor, pero dado que no podía mover nada por consiguiente los labios, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse allí, siendo aplastada por las llamas ardientes.

Solo quedaba fuerza para mantenerse allí, inmóvil, mientras su cuerpo era absorbido en llamas. Sabía que no había forma de que la mataran. Nunca harían algo así, a pesar de que en esos momentos eso era precisamente lo que más deseaba. Pensamientos y recuerdos envolvieron a Bella. Dolorosos y felices que paso a lado de _Edward_, se sorprendió porque no le dolía tanto el pensar en su nombre. Ahora podía pensar en él sin el temor que se abriera la herida en su corazón...

—_¿Algún cambio? _— pregunto una voz.

—_No. Aun no._

—_Bella, ¿Puedes oírme?_

Esa voz... Alexander. Pudo reconocerla. Un alivio la recorrió. Quiso contestarle pero no podía. Al escucharlo se olvido por completo de Edward. Sabía que dentro de ella se había formado un sentimiento familiar. Pero le daba terror arriesgarse...

—_Todavía no es tiempo. Pero escucha su corazón falta poco..._

¿Su corazón? Eso hizo que volviera a ser consciente del fuego que la consumía. En especial ese órgano, los latidos eran demasiado rápidos, incrementando su ritmo debido al fuego que lo impulsaba a una marcha frenética. Poco a poco el fuero fue desapareciendo, se retiro de las palmas de sus manos, de sus pies, piernas, estomago, y todo para dirigirse hacia su corazón. Ahí el fuego se encogió y poco después los latidos parpadearon un par de veces más y luego latió sordamente una vez más. Durante un momento, lo único que Bella pudo hacer fue comprender la ausencia del dolor. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos y miro maravilla su alrededor.

Podía percibir todo con una claridad jamás pensada. Todo era tan preciso y definido. No necesitaba aire pero le gustaba la sensación de absorberlo.

—¿Bella? — pregunto alguien. Instantáneamente Bella miro al dueño de esa hermosa voz. El tono de Alexander era bajo, tranquilizador pero había un toque de preocupación. Bella sonrió para tranquilizarlo a él...

—Estoy bien. Confusa, pero bien— susurro con un tono como de campanillas, pronto recordó a su pequeña... —¿Dónde está mi niña?, ¿ella está bien? — pregunto ansiosa y nerviosa.

—Tranquila Bella. Ella está perfectamente bien al cuidado de Lilian y Nahuel. — dijo sonriendo. Ella asintió y miro atentamente al hermoso vampiro que tenía ante sí. Suponía que todos los vampiros eran hermosos pero ahora que veía con más claridad se daba cuenta que sus pobres ojos humanos no hacían justicia a la hermosura...

—Eres hermoso— dijo sin pensarlo, de inmediato se avergonzó y si no fuera porque ahora era vampira estaría completamente roja.

—Gracias— contesto riendo —Pero debo agregar que tu eres mucho más hermosa— susurro él. Bella sonrió agradecida.

—¿Podemos ir a ver a mi hija? — pregunto de repente, así podía cambiar de tema...

—Por supuesto que sí pero antes... ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer ahora? — pregunto curioso.

—Es algo muy importante para mí. ¿Qué más podría querer hacer? — pregunto sin poder entender a donde quería llegar.

—Está bien. Vamos— dijo Alexander tomando su mano.

Ya estando frente a la puerta se sintió muy ansiosa. Alexander abrió la puerta y cerca de la chimenea estaba Lilian cargando a su bebe.

—Bella— exclamo un sonriente Nahuel. Ella asintió y sonrió ante el abrazo que recibió de su parte.

—Estás preciosa— dijo sonriente Lilian al voltear a verla. —Creo que alguien aquí quiere conocerte— susurro mientras se acercaba y colocaba a su niña en sus brazos.

Tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos era un alivio. Aquella era su hija... la niña pareció totalmente indiferente a la frialdad de su piel o tal vez sería la costumbre. Levantó la mirada y sonrió, mostrando pequeños dientes cuadrados y dos hoyuelos. Su cabello estaba algo ondulado y era de color castaño aunque se podía apreciar destellos más claros... sus ojos eran familiares, era como si Bella se estuviera viendo así misma, los mismos ojos achocolatados... pero sobre todo se podía apreciar el aura bella que había heredado de su padre... Entonces con toda intención, su hija le toco el rostro. Imágenes de sí misma aparecieron en su mente, aparecían recuerdos donde Bella estaba cubierta de sangre y sudor... Suponía que fue cuando la cargo por primera vez...

—Te muestra su don— susurro Alexander. Bella levanto su mirada y lo miro aturdida no solo por ese descubrimiento sino por la mirada de amor y esperanza que transmitía Alexander.

—¿Qué? — pregunto aun aturdida

—La bebe, tiene el don de transmitir sus recuerdos o pensamientos con su toque— explico Alexander.

¡Qué extraño! Pero pronto se dio cuenta que ese don tenía una conexión con el de Edward... Ahora que recordaba eso... tenía algo muy importante que hacer...

—¿Qué nombre tendrá tu hija, Bella? — pregunto de repente Nahuel mientras abrazaba a Lilian.

Con todo lo que había pasado no había pensado en eso... Pero un nombre se le presento en su mente...

—Renésme Carlie— susurro dejando a todos mudos. —¿Es horrible? — pregunto temerosa.

—Horrible no, simplemente extraño— contesto honesto Nahuel.

—Aunque tiene un toque hermoso y de alguna forma queda por la situación— dijo Lilian sonriendo.

Bella sonrió agradecida y asintió, ahora miro a Alexander quien no había dicho palabra alguna.

—Es hermoso— dijo Alexander mientras se le formaba una sonrisa. —Pero puedo preguntar ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? — pregunto inmediatamente.

—El primer nombre es una combinación entre Renée y Esme; el segundo una entre Carlisle y Charlie— contesto con sinceridad.

—¿Son tus padres— pregunto Nahuel.

—Renée y Charlie, sí. —asintió.

—Y ¿Esme y Carlisle? — pregunto ahora Alexander.

Dudo un poco en contestar, pero sabía que podía decir su nombre en voz alta sin que doliera como antes...

—Son los padres de Edward, el padre de Renesme— contesto mirando atenta su reacción. Se sintió orgullosa al poder decir su nombre sin complicación... La reacción de Alexander era indescifrable...

—Ya que estamos hablando del padre de Renesme... ¿Ya sabes lo que harás? — pregunto Lilian.

—Si. — asintió Bella. — Pero voy a necesitar su ayuda...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

GRACIAS c:


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia/trama es completamente mía. Algunos personajes también. **

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

—Cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites— dijo Alexander tratando de sonreír. Su vacilación le hizo recordar el beso que tuvieron justo antes del parto...

—Debes saber que eso no cambia lo que paso antes del parto, Alexander—susurro ella porque tenía la necesidad de explicarle porque... aun no estaba segura del por qué.

—No te preocupes Bella. Primero debemos ver por el bien de Renesme— contesto Alexander acercándose y tocando su mejilla. Esas palabras significaban que él se preocupaba por su hija, y eso hacía que Bella sintiera algo fuerte por él...

—Entonces Bella, ¿Para qué nos necesitas? — pregunto Lilian sonriendo.

—Necesito su ayuda para encontrar a los Cullen, es un clan que vivió por un par de años en Forks... — empezó hablarles sobre todos y cada uno de los Cullen. Lilian y Nahuel estaban atentos escuchando, Alexander solo mantenía su mirada en Renesme... La pequeña se había quedado dormida en brazos de Bella. Cada vez que la veía el recuerdo de Edward se presentaba y cuando pensaba que la herida se abriría de inmediato pensaba en Alexander...

—Esa información es bastante— dijo finalmente Nahuel.

—Puedo deducir que los conoces muy bien— dijo Lilian sonriendo. Bella asintió. —Dame a Renesme la pondré en la cuna— susurro mientras se acercaba a Bella. Ella le entrego a su niña no sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente.

—Hare unas llamadas y te informare cuando sepa donde esta esa familia— dijo Alexander mientras se alejaba junto a Nahuel.

—Espera Alexander— dijo de pronto ansiosa. Alexander se detuvo y volteo a mirarla, Nahuel simplemente los dejo solos.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —pregunto curioso.

No sabía por qué... pero había sentido la necesidad de hablar con él y demostrarle que si llegaba a ver otra vez a Edward, no cambiarían sus sentimientos... sentimientos que ahora podía demostrar... Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a él y lo beso... Al principio sintió la tensión en él pero de inmediato le correspondió y la besó.

Ese beso abría por completo los ojos de Bella. En ese momento parecía como si se hubieran convertido en una sola persona. Un camino totalmente diferente se extendía ante sus ojos... vio una vida junto a Alexander y Renesme, junto a la familia Montague... Entonces esa visión desapareció y abrió sus ojos maravillada, encontró la mirada de Alexander que al parecer era igual a la suya.

—¿Estas completamente segura? — pregunto él con una destello de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Completamente— asintió. ¿Qué sentido tenía, negarse a lo que sentía? No podía. No quería y no lo haría.

—Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir después de lo que me sucedió— dijo sincero

—Para hablar con total sinceridad, jamás imagine que iba a volver a sentir, no cuando estaba dañada... eso me lleva a mi pregunta, ¿Tú estas seguro? — Pregunto nerviosa —Porque estoy dañada Alexander... — susurro inaudiblemente. Su mano levanto el rostro de ella.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro Bella. Y sé muy bien el significado de tus palabras, porque yo de cierta forma también estoy dañado ¿recuerdas? — dijo sonriendo.

—Tienes razón. Somos dos corazones dañados y rotos...

—Que juntos se van a sanar— dijo mientras sus rostros se acercaban para besarse.

—Alex creo que ya... — interrumpió Nahuel con un papel en la mano. —Supongo que debía llamar antes— dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Bella se alejo avergonzada pero Alexander se lo impidió y la tomo de la cintura.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? — pregunto riendo Alexander.

—Que ya encontré la ubicación actual de Los Cullen— contesto entregándole un papel. —Fue difícil encontrarlos pero fui capaz y los encontré— dijo muy orgulloso

—¿Dónde están? — pregunto Bella.

—En Alaska— contesto Alexander mirando la dirección en el papel. Bella no podía negar que con solo escuchar el nombre del lugar donde se encontraban los Cullen le molestaba porque sabía que de allí eran las Denali... aunque eso ahora no importaba. Lo único importante era hablar con todos ellos y decirles de Renesme. Solo eso. Ahora su futuro estaba al lado de Alexander.

—Antes de que se adelanten a planear... Alexander encontré una invitación a la cena anual con todos los médicos más importantes de varios países, y será dentro de una semana... —

—¿Dónde será este año? — pregunto Alexander interrumpiendo a Nahuel.

—En Alaska...

.

**_.* .* .*._**

.

Varios días después de saber el paradero de Los Cullen. Los Montague ya habían llegado a Alaska y se quedaban en una pequeña mansión que era de ellos. Al parecer tenían casas en cualquier lugar y Bella no se podía quejar porque aunque sonara muy ostentoso, eran muy necesarias. Durante eso días que estuvo en Alaska, Bella y Alexander fueron a cazar porque a pesar de que ella no mostrara síntomas de sed, no podían arriesgarse a que sucediera un accidente. Ahora Bella tenía un iris color rojo sangre sino que Lilian le había comprado unas lentillas y a pesar de ser un poco incomodas eran necesarias para no llamar tanto la atención. Lo raro era que aun no sabían cuál era el don de Bella, ni siquiera había intentado algo pero suponía que su don era el ser inmune a la sed, porque aunque fuera una neófita no estaba ansiando sangre ni nada...

Su pequeña Renesme parecía una niña de casi un año, ya se podía sostener por sí misma. Al principio Bella se había angustiado pero Nahuel y Alexander le habían explicado que era normal su crecimiento y que entre los 17 y 20 años dejaría de crecer. Después de esa explicación se había sentido más tranquila. Por otro lado Renesme era una niña muy linda e inteligente, Lilian y Nahuel se había autoproclamado tíos y padrinos de ella, Bella estaba agradecida con ellos por quererla tanto. Mientras que Alexander no había dicho nada sobre cómo le llamaría Renesme, Bella sabía que él ansiaba que le llamara papá pero eso no podía ser, al menos no aun porque primero Renesme tendría que conocer a Edward... A pesar de eso, Alexander trataba como un padre puede tratar a su hija, entre ellos se podía notar el cariño que se tenían y eso alegraba a Bella.

—¿Bella? — llamaron detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

—Adelante— contesto ella. Lilian entró con una enorme caja plateada.

—Ya está listo el vestido que encargue para ti— dijo emocionada.

—¡Lilian estamos en Alaska no puedo ponerme eso! — exclamo al ver el hermoso vestido negro.

—¡Bella! Recuerda que en ese tipo de cenas se debe ir bien vestida...

—¡El clima! Lilian ¿te suena?...

—Bella, dentro del salón hay calefacción claro que durante el viaje tendrás que llevar algo que te cubra solo para aparentar entre los humanos— explico riendo. Bella al darse cuenta de su error también empezó a reír.

—Tienes razón— dijo Bella aun riendo.

—Yo siempre tengo razón— contesto con arrogancia... Su tono hizo que Bella recordara a una persona muy querida... Alice, estaba segura que ellas se llevarían muy bien.

—Necesito que te arregles, dentro de un par de horas tendremos que ir a la cena— dijo Lilian mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. —En uno momentos regreso para peinarte— diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

La cena entre los colegas de Alexander era esa noche. Ya se había decidido que Lilian no iría porque ella cuidaría a Renesme, Nahuel también se iba a quedar acompañándola pero ella se había negado, convenciéndolo de que acompañara a Bella y Alexander. Los tres irían a la cena y mañana visitaría a los Cullen. Si no lo habían hecho antes era porque cuando Lilian había hablado a casa de Los Cullen ellos no se encontraban y le habían dicho que regresarían hasta hoy pero dado que hoy era la cena, Bella tendría que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ellos.

—¿Van a dejar de besarse? No ven que esto de ser espectador me hace recordar a Lilian— dijo irritado Nahuel. Bella riendo lo miro.

—Nahuel no seas exagerado es el primer beso...

—De esta noche— termino Alexander.

—Debí insistir en quedarme en casa— dijo fingiendo enojo. Bella sabía que él estaba feliz por la relación, sobre todo Lilian quien se había mostrado enormemente contenta por su hermano y por ella.

El coche que habían alquilado estaba llegando a su destino. Nahuel y Alexander se bajaron y este último ayuda a Bella. Ella sonrió agradecida.

—¿Te mencione que está noche estas increíblemente hermosa? — susurro él cerca de sus oídos, Bella se estremeció por el toque.

—Unas diez o quince veces— contesto riendo.

—Bueno... solo es para que quede más claro— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

En realidad esa noche Bella aceptaba que si se veía hermosa, y muy diferente a la humana torpe que era antes, y estando a lado de un hombre terriblemente guapo pues eso levantaba su confianza. Bella caminaba en medio de ambos hombres. Sabía que entrando a la sala sería la envidia de todas las mujeres... recordó que Lilian le había hecho jurar que no dejaría que ninguna arpía resbalosa se acercará a Nahuel... Eso haría.

Entraron y fueron recibidos por unas personas muy atentas y amables.

—Nahuel muchacho, hace tiempo que no te veía— dijo un hombre maduro. Bella sonrió al ver cómo el señor abrazaba con cariño a Nahuel. —Me alegro que aceptaras la invitación Alexander— dijo después del abrazo.

— Aaron no podía faltar a este acontecimiento— asintió Alexander sonriendo amablemente.

—Pero anda dime Alexander quién es esta hermosa mujer— dijo sonriendo mirando a Bella.

Bella noto la demora de Alexander para contestar. La inseguridad la envolvió pero sabía que él no estaba seguro de cómo presentarla y cómo Nahuel ya había sacado los papeles se le hizo fácil decir las palabras.

—Soy su esposa. Bella Montague— dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo. El shock de los presentes era palpable pero ella lo ignoro y sonrió ampliamente.

—Un placer conocerla señora Montague, dime Aarón— dijo Aaron sonriendo.

—El placer es mío y solo llámeme Bella— contesto aun sonriendo.

—Adelante pasen al salón, y disfruten la velada— dijo Aaron.

Después de eso se dirigieron al salón pero Bella ya no podía guardarse los nervios.

—¿Te molesto lo que dije? — le pregunto a Alexander al ver que no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Él estaba totalmente ido... pero al escucharla volvió en si.

—No, por supuesto que no. Al contrarió. Solo que me sorprendió— dijo sonriendo. —No pensé que eso era lo que querías—

—Sé que es muy pronto pero es lo que quiero, y recordé que Nahuel había sacado unos papeles y pues se me hizo fácil.

—Prométeme que eso deberá cambiar— dijo de pronto Alexander.

—¿Cómo? — pregunto sin lograr entenderlo.

—Quiero que esos papeles se hagan oficiales y verdaderos. — explico tranquilamente.

—Solo si me lo pides de la forma tradicional. — susurro con emoción.

—Trato hecho. — dijo y cerro el trato con un beso.

—Oh ¡por favor! No de nuevo— dijo una voz. Detuvieron el beso y miraron a Nahuel, quien sonreía ampliamente.

—Vamos a dentro— dijo Alexander tomando la mano de Bella.

Cuando entraron, tal y como había pensado Bella, todas las mujeres presentes la miraron con envidia y una que otra se acercaron a Nahuel pero ella pudo alejarlas.

—Gracias Bella. — dijo Nahuel sonriendo.

—Es mi deber—contesto riendo.

—¿Me permite bailar con usted _esposa mía_? — pregunto de pronto Alexander.

—No creo que sea buena idea. No soy buena bailando— susurro avergonzada. Pero se dio cuenta que el modo como la llamo él, fue hermoso para sus oídos.

—Bella ya eres una vampira y ten por seguro que será mucho más fácil— susurro en voz baja, alentándola. Ella acepto y asintió. Se dirigieron a la pista.

Empezaron a bailar una melodía tranquila, sorpresivamente Bella se dio cuenta que podía hacerlo y lo hacía bien, la confianza nuevamente se sobreponía ante ella. Alexander la tocaba posesivamente y la hacía girar en sí. Bailaban tan acoplados que varias parejas decidieron observarlos atentamente y disfrutar de la vista. Para Bella solo estaba Alexander y nadie más, se entrego a la música y a los brazos de él... Poco antes de que terminara el baile, Alexander la hizo girar para terminar y Bella cerró los ojos... inclinando su cabeza hacía el cuello de Alexander para poder sentir más de cerca su toque y esa hermosa conexión. De pronto se escucharon aplausos. Sorprendida abrió los ojos, alejándose solo un poco para ver a todos los presentes.

Se quedo completamente helada y paralizada. Demasiados recuerdos vinieron a ella, recuerdos dolorosos...

No todos aplaudían...

Edward y el resto de la familia Cullen estaban frente a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

GRACIAS c:


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia/trama es completamente mía. Algunos personajes también. **

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Delante de Bella, se encontraban todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen... cada uno de ellos se encontraba en shock, no podían creer lo que veían. La mirada de Bella fue desde Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle y finalmente... Edward. Un escalofrió la envolvió... ¡Así no se podían enterar de la verdad!

No supo cómo lo hizo pero simplemente pensó en proteger tanto su mente como la de Nahuel y Alexander... una liga invisible para los ojos de todos a excepción de ella, por supuesto; se fue estirando poco a poco mientras Bella se concentraba en poner una barrera para que Edward no logrará saber la verdad... aun no.

Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso, tal vez ese era su don... pero no estaba segura. Lo único que quería y rogaba era que Edward aun no se enterara de la verdad. Ella se encargaría de hablar de frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto una suave voz.

Bella regreso su mirada a su acompañante... ahora su compañero... Solo asintió porque tenía la garganta seca. Alexander sonrió de lado y tomo su mano para darle un suave beso lleno de amor.

—No sabes mentir— dijo con un tono de ternura. —Debemos de ir a buscar a Nahuel— dijo y sin esperar respuesta, se llevo a Bella lejos de la familia Cullen.

Era obvio que Alexander había olido a los vampiros en la sala pero aun desconocía que ellos eran Los Cullen. Caminaron unos cuantos metros para apartarse de la multitud y tener algo de privacidad.

—¿Son los Cullen? — pregunto muy cerca de su odio. Bella se estremeció.

—Sí...

—Alexander, disculpa que los moleste— interrumpió Aaron.

—No te preocupes— contesto Alexander sonriendo. —¿Qué necesitas? — pregunto cordialmente y sereno, aunque Bella podía sentirlo muy tenso y conteniéndose... ¿pero de qué? temía la respuesta.

—Síganme, les presentare a la familia de un amigo. — dijo mientras caminaba para que se guiaran.

¿Familia? ¿De un amigo?

Un presentimiento...

Nerviosa a lado de Alexander, siguieron su camino. Mientras caminaba no quería mirar y buscar dónde se encontraban los Cullen, pero ansiaba saberlo y verlos... a todos menos a Edward.

—Pasen por aquí. Les pedí que me esperaran en esta pequeña sala. — dijo mientras abría una puerta.

Bella se puso tensa cuando percibió el aroma de esa sala.

—Al fin llegaste, pensé que nos dejarías abandonados— dijo amistosamente Carlisle.

Bella no se podía mover. Tal y como su presentimiento sabía... la familia tenía que ser Los Cullen. Una sensación de felicidad la envolvió... pero no demostraría nada.

—Solo pasaron unos minutos amigo...— contesto Aaron sonriendo ampliamente.

—De igual forma lo pensé— comento Carlisle sonriendo mientras observaba por unos segundos a Alexander y luego miraba atento a Bella.

—Alexander te presento a Carlisle Cullen junto a su esposa Esme y sus hijos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward— dijo Aaron señalando a cada integrante de la familia.

—Un gusto conocerlo— contesto Alexander cordialmente.

¡Las presentaciones! ¡La presentaría cómo su...

—Carlisle amigo, él es Alexander Montague y ella su esposa Isabella Montague— comento aun sonriendo Aaron.

Hubo un tenso silencio... De repente sonó un celular...

—Lo siento. En un momento regreso. Es una llamada importante— dijo de repente Aaron saliendo de la sala.

El silencio era espeso... Bella observo cada expresión de los integrantes de la que alguna vez fue su familia. Todos y cada uno tenían los ojos agrandados... pero había un par que mostraba ¿dolor? ¡No! ¡Seguramente ella alucinaba! Edward no podía...

—Un placer conocerlo señor Montague— dijo Carlisle rompiendo el terrible silenció.

—¿Bella? — pregunto una voz familiar...

—¿En verdad eres tú? — dijo otra igual de familiar...

—No puede ser— susurro alguien más.

Con una renovada fuerza de seguridad contesto.

—Si puede ser Emmett. Soy Bella Swan— contesto mirándolos a todos... de repente sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban.

—¡Oh Dios Mío! No sabes cuánto me alegro que estés viva hija— dijo Esme abrazándola fuerte, Bella le correspondió porque a pesar de lo doloroso de su partida, ellos no tenía la culpa... la culpa la tenía Edward. Al recordarlo lo miro y ahora su expresión era dolorosa. Se veía ojeroso... se veía muy diferente. Tal vez su vida a lado de Tanya no le fue como esperaba.

—Estoy viva gracias a Nahuel Montague el cuñado de Alexander— dijo después del cariñoso abrazo de Esme.

—¿Por qué no nos hablaste? — replico Alice con tono molesto. Bella inconscientemente sonrió al verla, todos los recuerdo a su lado fueron torturas porque era su muñeca de Barbie pero Bella los atesoraba.

—Tranquila Alice. Bella tuvo suficientes razones para no hacerlo— comento Jasper abrazando a Alice.

—No es el momento de hablar— dijo por primera vez Edward. Bella se estremeció y asintió.

—Tiene razón. Después de que esto termine podremos hablar. Hay algo muy importante que deben saber— murmuro Bella tomando la mano de Alexander.

—¿Qué te casaste? ¿Qué te convertiste en vampiro? ¿Qué ahora tienes otra familia? — dijo Emmett con dolor en su mirada. Jamás había visto así a Emmett, sin pensarlo se acercó a él y toco su rostro.

—Tengo otra familia. Si. Pero no por eso me olvide de ti o del resto de ustedes— dijo sonriendo, sencillamente no podía negarse a contestarle con sinceridad pero aun no podía contarle todo.

La expresión de su rostro se ilumino y asintió.

—Estás completamente cambiada Bella pero sigues siendo la misma de alguna forma— susurro Carlisle. Ella lo miro y sonrió. De pronto Aaron entró a la sala.

—Disculpen la interrupción. Entonces ¿Ya se conocieron un poco? — pregunto mirando a todos.

.

.

Después de esa corta conversación Bella se fue con Alexander para poder tranquilizarse. Tantas emociones al mismo tiempo la abrumaban. Alexander tomo su mano y la llevo a una terraza. Ella lo seguía pero su mente estaba recordando cada momento que paso con Los Cullen, los buenos y los más dolorosos... Su herida empezaba abrirse. Quería llorar. Quería gritar de rabia. Gritarle a él, a Edward, por abandonarla por provocar heridas en su corazón.

—Bella, me estas asustando. — susurro Alexander mientras la abrazaba.

—No puedo Alexander. No puedo— empezó a sollozar... ya no habían lagrimas... simplemente su dolor era reflejado por esos sollozos. —Sácame de aquí. —

Las fuerzas de Bella desaparecieron. Todo exploto en ella. Cada recuerdo doloroso regreso... Todo. Su límite había sido rebasado...

—Lo hare amor— dijo Alexander mientras sacaba su celular. —Nahuel ven hacía la terraza del ala este— colgó y abrazo a Bella.

—Fuiste muy valiente amor. —

—No es cierto. Mírame. Soy un desastre— dijo riendo histéricamente.

—Bella. Sobrellevaste la situación de una forma envidiable. En mi caso me siento avergonzado— susurro Alexander sorprendiendo a Bella

—¿De qué hablas? — pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

—Cuando me entere quién era Edward. Perdóname. Pero quise matarlo, destrozarlo así como te destrozo a ti— dijo cerrando los ojos

Estaba segura que si era capaz de hacer algo así. Pero un temor se presento en su pecho al pensar en Edward asesinado... ¡No podía permitirse sentir nada por él! ¡Ella ahora quería a Alexander...

—Te amo Alexander— dijo de repente. Alexander abrió sus ojos de golpe.

—¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? — empezó a preguntar

—No me crees— susurro con dolor.

—Bella, acabas de ver a Edward... al hombre que alguna vez amaste o amas... tal vez estés confundida— contesto él sincero pero detecto cierta tristeza al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

—Alexander, tú me hiciste volver a sentir amor... esa sensación de vació desapareció cuando te conocí. Volví a creer en el amor. Y ahora no sé qué haría sin ti...

—Pero aun lo amas a él— susurro en voz demasiado baja. Solo para que ella escuchara.

—No lo sé Alexander. De lo único que estoy segura es que de ti. Te amo Alexander pero si tu no sientes... — empezó a decir pero le entro pánico al pensar en eso.

—No puedo creer que dudes de mi amor— dijo indignado.

—Nunca dijiste las palabras.

—Te amo Isabella Swan o ¿futura señora Montague? —pregunto con un brillo en su mirada. Bella ya había elegido. No podía seguir pensando en Edward. Él eligió a alguien más. Ya era hora de que ella comenzara su nueva vida. Pero no separaría a su hija de su padre y familia. Eso jamás.

—Me gusta cómo suena señora Montague— contesto sonriendo.

Ya había pasado la pequeña crisis emocional que tenía sobrecargada a Bella. Ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

—¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto Nahuel saliendo a la terraza.

Alexander empezó a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido...

.

.

Durante el resto de la noche Bella se mantuvo apartada de Los Cullen, temía volver a tener una crisis y peor delante de ellos. Después de haberse despedido de algunos invitados y conocidos de Alexander se dirigieron a la salida. Cuando llegaron afuera, se encontraron con los Cullen.

—Aquí tienen mi dirección. Los estaremos esperando para hablar— dijo Alexander cortésmente mientras le entregaba un papel a Carlisle, él le dio las gracias y se fue junto a su familia. Bella observó el rostro tenso de Edward pero no quiso mirarlo por más tiempo. No quería sentir nada por él. Aunque para ser sincera consigo misma era obvio que había algo dentro de ella que la confundía... pero tenía dignidad y no le rogaría a Edward para que volvieran, y menos cuando amaba a Alexander...

Media hora después llegaron a casa seguidos de dos mercedes. Los Cullen.

—Necesito a Renesme— susurro sin esperar respuesta y salió disparada a la casa.

En cuestión de segundo llegó a la habitación.

—¿Cómo les fue? — pregunto Lilian levantando su mirada del libro que leía a lado de la cuna.

—Más o menos — dijo Bella con absoluta sinceridad.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto preocupada mientras se levantaba. Bella le explico rápido los sucesos de esa noche y Lilian decidió ir a recibir a las visitas. Bella miro a Renesme que dormía profundamente ajena a lo que estaba a punto de saberse... amaba tanto a su hija que por ella era capaz de todo... Bella recordó que Edward podía leer la mente de Lilian y por instinto se aseguro de protegerla y bloquearla. Ella sería quien hablaría y contaría todo, tal vez en ese momento se preguntarían quien se encontraba en el segundo piso pues los latidos frenéticos del corazón de Renesme eran diferentes al de un corazón normal.

Pasaron un par de minutos y alguien entro a la habitación. Reconoció ese aroma.

—Es hora Bella — susurro Alexander mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

—Es hora — asintió y después de darle un beso a su hija. Salió de la habitación junto a Alexander, rumbo al futuro de Renesme... porque lo que pasaría y se diría esa noche le afectaría a su hija... o también a ¿ella?...

* * *

><p><strong>Mil gracias por sus comentarios C: a TODAS GRACIAS. Lei un par de preguntas hechas por varias lectoras <strong>

**(Shani 3000/conejoazul/dianiscullen)**

**y aqui va mi respuesta c:**

**1. Las reacciones que tuvieron la familia las describí en este capitulo. Espero que se hallan entendido. **

**2. El don de Bella (como se describe en este capitulo) es el de Escudo mental. No quise ponerle otro porque con ese basta, porque sera poderoso!**

**3. Por supuesto que Bella volverá a ver a Jacob faltan muchas cosas por explicar debido a la ultima vez que lo vio (o mas bien escucho) pero será más adelante... No desesperes C:**

**Espero haberles resuelto sus preguntas/dudas C:**

**Asi que ya saben no duden en decirmelas!**

De nuevo GRACIAS c:

PD. Debido a su respuesta (a sus comentarios/reviews) en seguido subo otro capitulo C:


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia/trama es completamente mía. Algunos personajes también. **

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Todos esperaban que Bella comenzara a hablar pero al parecer tan solo al entrar a la habitación y darse cuenta que ya era la hora de contar todo lo que pasó... se había quedado cohibida ante las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes... ¿Cómo comenzar? ¿Explicando la terrible agonía que soporto cuando Edward termino el compromiso y le dijo que no la amaba? ¿O solo decir cómo fue que Victoria intento asesinarla? ¿O también ir directo a lo importante... Renesme? Tantas cosas que contar... Necesitaba darles una explicación corta, donde no fuera necesario dar los detalles tan dolorosos, no quería sentirse humillada al expresar todo lo que vivió...

Alexander estaba a su lado, estaban tomados de la mano, así lo quiso ella, porque de alguna forma eso le daba la fortaleza que necesitaba... Suspiro. Ya era hora, tal y como había dicho Alexander.

—Yo... — empezó pero se detuvo abruptamente al recordar unas palabras horribles...

_"En cambio te hare una promesa. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida y hasta conocerás a jóvenes de tu edad, incluso puedes entenderte mejor con Jacob Black. Yo no voy a interferir en tu vida. Será como si nunca hubiera existido... "_

Esas palabras dichas por Edward, tan frío y duro... Lo miro y al encontrarse con su mirada, se le notaba molesto... ¿porqué? si ella debería ser la que se molestara, ella debería de gritarle por haberle destruido tan cruelmente su corazón...

—¿Qué paso luego de que nos fuimos? — pregunto Alice. Bella la miro, su mirada trasmitía tristeza pero había una ligera luz de felicidad...

—Fui a ver a Jacob...— comenzó Bella y vio claramente lo que ese nombre provoco en Edward... tensión y ¿molestia?... ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Bella con dolor se dio cuenta que tal vez nunca conoció bien a Edward... —Lo encontré y hable solo unos segundos con él, porque al parecer la manada había olido otro aroma de vampiro y le pidieron que los acompañara. Se fue y yo decidí caminar por el bosque, hasta que encontré un acantilado... — ahora todos estaban en tensión y Bella creía saber el por qué... ¿acaso pensaban que ella era capaz de...? — No fui a suicidarme si eso están pensando— dijo fríamente sorprendiendo a todos por su tono pero decidió ignorarlos y seguir contando. —Luego de llegar allí. Victoria me encontró y al parecer no quería jugar, ella iba con un propósito... matarme... —

—¿Lo hizo? — pregunto Esme horrorizada.

—No. Trato pero no lo logró. Caí por el acantilado y Nahuel me salvo— dijo mirando agradecida a Nahuel quien estaba en una esquina abrazando a Lilian. —Desperté y me entere de... —

_No puedo_. Se dijo angustiada. Ya no podía hablar. Sintió un horrible nudo. Tembló de miedo... Y sí ¿Edward no aceptaba a Renesme? ¿O peor, no creyera algo posible? ¿Y si... _Ya basta_ se dijo molesta por pensar tantas estupideces...

—¿De qué te enteraste Bella? — pregunto Carlisle animándola hablar. Sintió un suave apretón de mano por parte de Alexander. Fuerza.

—Nahuel descubrió que estaba embarazada— susurro y todos quedaron en shock. Tan rápido como salieron sus palabras dirigió su mirada a Edward. Él la miraba ¿horrorizado? Dolió ver esa expresión en su rostro. De alguna forma lo entendía, saber que la mujer que no amaba, una simple humana haya estado embarazada de él...

—¿QUIÉN LO HIZO? — pregunto con rabia contenida Edward.

¡¿QUÉ?

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó ella molesta por su actitud sin logra comprenderlo.

—¿QUIÉN TE DEJO EMBARAZADA? —grito furioso.

¡Esto tenía que ser una broma! ¿Acaso él pensaba que ella había estado con alguien más mientras estaban juntos? Empezó a reír histérica. No podía ser cierto. Que él creyera una bajeza de ese nivel...

—Deja que termine de explicar Edward— dijo Carlisle con tono molesto por la actitud de su hijo.

—¿Eres estúpido? — pregunto Bella con tono mordaz y frío, dirigido a Edward. —¿Cómo se te ocurre algo tan espantoso? ¿Que alguien me dejara embarazada? ¿Quieres que grite con quien estuve después de ti? ¿Quieres saber si me acosté con alguien más? ¿O simplemente piensas que durante nuestra relación hubo alguien más? Ah ya se, podría ser que pienses que Jacob me dejó embarazada ¿no? ¿Quién más? No se me ocurre alguien más— Exploto —Después de todo ¿QUÍEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIR A RECLAMARME ESE TIPO DE TEORIA ESTUPIDA? NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DESPUÉS DE HABERME DESTRUIDO... — grito aun furiosa acercándose a él. Inesperadamente hizo algo que jamás creyó posible, lo abofeteó llena de dolor.

Escucho gemir a alguien y vio a Jasper tocando su cabeza, él estaba sufriendo... Alice estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo. Trato de controlarse... trato de poner una barrera entre ellos para que él no sufriera lo que estaba sufriendo ella en esos momentos.

Sabía que estaba exagerando las cosas pero ¡Por Dios! No podía detenerse. No después de sus palabras. No aguanto y simplemente salió todo lo que alguna vez se había prometido guardar y que nadie viera... el dolor. Sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban.

—Tranquila Bella. — susurro Alexander. —Te precipitaste en hacer conclusiones equivocadas— dijo fríamente mirando a Edward con odio. —Para la próxima te aconsejo que dejes terminar a Bella. — Todos los presentes sabían que Edward se había pasado con esas conclusiones.

—S_erá cómo si nunca hubiera existido_— dijo de pronto Bella ya calmada en los brazos de Alexander. Las mismas palabras destructivas que él había dicho. Lo miro y vio dolor en sus facciones. —Eso dijiste Edward pero te equivocaste. Si exististe y la prueba esta que tuve una hija hermosa. Una hija tuya. — lo miro y vio el cambió de dolor a sorpresa y un destello de ¿Felicidad? ¿Amor? JAMAS. Él había dejado claro que no la amaba.

—¿Cómo? — pregunto por primera vez Rosalie. Ella volteo a verla.

—Quede embarazada de Edward, el mismo día que todo cambió— dijo con sinceridad. Era cierto, después de eso odiaba con fervor su cumpleaños porque ese día fue el cambio total en su vida... pero a pesar del odio también atesoraba ese recuerdo donde Renesme fue el producto de su amor, de ella y solo de ella.

—¿Qué paso luego Bella?— pregunto Carlisle curioso. _Doctores_.Pensó sonriendo pero al verlo se avergonzó por su escenita de algunos momentos antes.

—Siento mucho mi forma de actuar de hace un momento. Perdón Edward— dijo ahora mirándolo quien seguía en shock, sus palabras lo sacaron de trance.

—No tienes porque Bella. Bien merecido se lo tiene— dijo Emmett en tono serio.

—Tiene razón Emmett. Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón. No debí pensar eso de ti Bella. — contesto y vio la sinceridad en su mirada. Ella solo asintió confusa por su cambio de actitud. Ese perdón tenía otras connotaciones...

—El embarazo fue duro, porque la niña es mitad vampiro y mitad humano... — empezó a explicar Alexander al ver que Bella no podía hablar. Era cierto. Había explotado hace unos instantes pero ahora que veía claras las cosas sabía que se había excedido y no podía seguir. Temía tener otro arranque. Al terminar de explicar lo referente al embarazo, había llegado la hora de contarles sobre su transformación.

—¿Entonces tan solo tienes unas semanas siendo neófita?—pregunto sorprendido Jasper.

—Si. Y cuando desperté, me di cuenta que no estaba ansiosa por beber sangre. Simplemente quería ver a mi Renesme— contesto contenta al recordar a su hija.

—¿Renesme? — pregunto Esme sonriendo.

—Es una combinación de tu nombre y el de mi mamá. — explico y vio alegría en los ojos de Esme, luego miro a Carlisle. —Su segundo nombre es Carlie, una unión entre tu nombre y el de Charlie— Carlisle sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias Bella. Es un hermoso regalo que nos has dado. No lo merecemos— dijo Esme avergonzada al decir lo último. Bella se acercó a ella.

—Ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de lo que pasó. — dijo tomando su mano.

—¿Podemos ver a Renesme? — pregunto Rosalie ansiosa.

—Por supuesto. — asintió Bella.

—Bella yo puedo guiarlos a la habitación de ella— dijo de pronto Lilian. Bella sabía que hacía eso porque era obvio que ella necesitaba tiempo a solas... Asintió. Todos empezaron a salir, acercándose a Bella para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, agradecidos y con un amor de familia... Edward simplemente se quedo parado en viendo por la ventana, no se movía ni hacía nada...

—Acompañare a Los Cullen— dijo sorpresivamente Alexander. ¿La dejaría sola con Edward? ¡NO!.

—Iré con ustedes—contesto acercándose a él pero él ya estaba negando con la cabeza. —No es necesario. — dijo y luego empezó a alejarse, Bella necesitaba fuerza para ese otro enfrentamiento a solas con Edward... sin pensarlo se puso frente a Alexander impidiendo su camino y lo beso. Un beso tierno y con amor... fue rodeada por una exquisita sensación de tranquilidad y paz.

—Pase lo que pase Te amo y te amare— susurro Alexander en voz demasiado baja para que solo la escuchara ella. Bella abrió los ojos y lo miro con duda. ¿A qué se refería con esas palabras?... ¿No podía pensar que ella fuera a dejarlo? O ¿Si?

Lo vio alejarse y cerrar la puerta. Se enderezó y miro a Edward. La miraba con dolor y tristeza pero sobre todo con una pena que era palpable hasta para ella que no tenía el don de Jasper. Bella se estremeció.

—Renesme es tu hija. Ahora que lo sabes necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para que ella este contigo y con el resto de la familia, no pienso separarla de su familia. — comento Bella esperando su reacción y tratando de ocultar sus sensaciones y emociones... Al tenerlo ahora cerca y estando solos, nuevamente volvieron los recuerdos pero esta vez se presento uno con mayor fuerza... el día que le entrego su cuerpo, el día que hicieron el amor... _No eso no fue amor_ se dijo con amargura.

—Te agradezco eso... Pero necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante... Necesito decirte cómo fueron en realidad las cosas...

—¿De qué hablas Edward? Si te refieres al pasado no pienso hablar sobre eso. Eres el padre de mi hija y solo eso. Se perfectamente que nunca me amaste pero espero de todo corazón que te muestres cariñoso con Renesme, ella no es la culpable de nuestros errores— interrumpió Bella al darse cuenta que quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Ella no quería. No removería sus sentimientos recordándolo esa etapa de su vida. Ahora tenía a Alexander y Renesme. Tenía una familia. Un compañero que si la amaba.

—Bella en verdad necesito hablar del pasado... tengo tantas cosas que explicarte amor mío— dijo y ella estupefacta lo miro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle _amor mío?_ ¡Qué descaro y cinismo de hablar de esa forma después de haber roto el compromiso diciendo que no la amaba!

—No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma— exclamo furiosa y dolida...

—Pero es la verdad...

—NO. NO. NO. NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A VENIR A HABLARME CON PALABRAS BONITAS. JAMAS ME AMASTE— grito con dolor. Si no fuera porque ahora era vampira, estaría en un mar de lágrimas interminable. Cayo al suelo sollozando. No tenía ningún derecho a mencionar esas palabras que traían recuerdos amor, de una farsa... Odiaba ser débil ante él, porque su sola presencia la envolvía de... ¡NO!

De pronto sintió que la levantaban del suelo. Edward tomo su rostro y la miro con dolor y ¿amor? Mezclados... ¡Eso no era posible!

Segundos después y sin esperarlo.

Edward la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>¿REVIEWSTeorias/dudas?**

** GRACIAS C:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia/trama es completamente mía. Algunos personajes también. **

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Sensaciones poderosas sentía Bella cuando los labios de Edward tocaron los suyos. El recuerdo de su primer beso se presento. Ternura con adoración era lo que sentía provenientes de ese toque mágico. Se olvido de su alrededor al estar de nuevo en sus brazos protectores, que en ese momento parecían anclarse a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida. Demostrando que la amaba, la quería... ¡_NO!_ Abrió los ojos y lo empujo, alejándose de él. Chispas de decepción y dolor pasaron por sus hermosos ojos dorados... el mismo reflejo de los suyos.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Edward? ¿Por qué? si fuiste tú el que me abandono, el que me dijo que no me amaba... si fuiste tú el... el que destrozo mi corazón— susurro Bella con dolor. No podía permitirse sentir, no, porque eso significaba que la herida se abriría y no estaba segura si soportaría pasar por eso...

—Soy un buen mentiroso Bella... — sus palabras fueron como una daga que se enterraba en lo profundo de su pecho.

Él vio su expresión y se apresuro a explicar. —Aquel día que Victoria y Laurent quisieron atacarte, me di cuenta que siempre que yo estaba contigo solo provocaba que tu sufrieras y pasaras por venganzas de las cuales no tienes la culpa, sino yo. Yo soy el que te echo a perder tu vida desde que me conociste. Sabía que no podría estar contigo porque te haría daño pero mi egoísmo se presento de una manera que no fui capaz de negar la verdad, Te amaba y aun te amo, por eso decidí conocerte y entablar una relación contigo, pero luego vinieron los problemas y todos por mí. Esa vida llena de vampiros sedientos de venganza era la que te esperaba si te convertía en alguien como yo. Tanya hablo conmigo y yo siendo un estúpido creí en sus palabras, siempre me dijo que yo no era bueno para ti y solo te traería problemas, eso fue otro incentivo para alejarme de ti... no quería que fuera así, por eso pensé las cosas y antes de que pasaras por algo peor, creí que lo mejor era dejarte y que hicieras tu vida, una vida normal y sin complicaciones...

Bella empezó a reír histéricamente. —¿A caso pensaste que estando contigo pasaría por algo peor? — negó con la cabeza. —Estas muy equivocado Edward Cullen, lo peor fue cuando te fuiste, cuando me dijiste que no me amabas, cuando rompiste nuestro compromiso... fue ahí que tú me rompiste a mí. Era una terrible agonía la que pase cuando me di cuenta que solo era una simple humana que no llenaba las expectativas de alguien como tú, tal y como dijo Tanya, no era de tu mundo... Y de cierta forma tuvo razón, no era de tu mundo pero siempre pertenecí a él. Siempre pese a todo lo que paso. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada una luz se presento en mi, y luche por ella, esa luz era mi soporte... era la única forma de la cual salía a delante. Era un dulce recuerdo tuyo. No podía derrumbarme porque tenía un tesoro por el que luchar, ella me necesitaba y yo me propuse estar siempre a su lado. No abandonarla. Como tú lo hiciste Edward. Me da tanta tristeza pensar que solo porque tú pensabas que hacías lo correcto me abandonaste. Debiste preguntar Edward— susurro con dolor. Suspiro y lo miro tratando de expresar sin palabras lo que sintió. —Era mi vida, yo debía decidir si seguía adelante contigo o si lo mejor era separarnos. No preguntaste. Ese fue tu gran error... y ahora yo... yo encontré a Alexander o más exactamente él me encontró a mí— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo. —Él estuvo a mi lado cuando más necesitaba el apoyo, me demostró cariño, afecto... me ama Edward. — dijo y vio dolor en sus ojos.

—Bella lamento tanto todo lo que pasaste por mi culpa. Sé que no merezco tu perdón. Pero yo estúpidamente creía que era lo mejor pero ya me doy cuenta que fue lo peor... Lo único que debes saber es que yo te amo, te amo con la misma intensidad de siempre, eso te lo puedo asegurar... —se acerco a Bella—también sé que Alexander te ama, lo veo cada vez que él está cerca... pero y tu... — pregunto y ella vio un destello de temor.

Sabía el resto de su pregunta _"¿Y tú lo amas?". _También sabía la respuesta pero ahora que Edward le había explicado el por qué se había alejado... hacía que todo cambiara. ¿Debía creer en él? ¿Debía creer que en verdad nunca dejo de amarla y que simplemente quería protegerla?

Le creía. Edward siempre fue sobreprotector con ella. Siempre. No había otra manera de interpretar ese error por su parte.

Aunque no lo quisiera, en su corazón se abrió paso la esperanza pero también el temor y la incertidumbre. ¿Ella aun lo amaba? ¿O su odio acabo con ese amor?... ¿acaso, alguna vez en verdad odió a Edward? _No_. El odio nunca pudo contra el amor, tal vez lo opaco algunas veces pero aunque estuviera escondido, siempre había permanecido dentro de su corazón junto con el amor de...

—Sí Edward. Amo a Alexander— respondió con sinceridad. No podía negarlo. Ella amaba a Alexander. Su corazón había sanado gracias a él pero el regreso de Edward había cambiado todo. Alguna vez escucho o leyó que una persona puede amar a dos corazones con la misma intensidad. Ahora Bella creía en esa frase, si se puede. Porque ella amaba tanto a Edward por ser su primer amor y a Alexander por ser su salvavidas y su compañero en las buenas y las malas...

—Por eso te casaste con él— dijo Edward alejándose de ella. Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. La boda. Su boda. Había planes de una... ¿Sería capaz de cancelar la boda? ¿Sería capaz de herir el corazón de Alexander? No. No podía porque sería como si estuviera hiriéndose así misma.

—No Edward. No estoy casada con él— se detuvo para respirar, aunque ahora era innecesario, tenía que hacerlo para sentirse segura. —Pero me voy a casar con él. — continuó y con dolor vio la derrota en los ojos de Edward. Él sabía que había perdido. Que la había perdido.

—Yo... entonces no me interpondré entre ustedes. Hare las cosas bien esta vez Bella. Y si tu elegiste a Alexander para casarte, lo acepto. Sé muy bien que él te ama y ahora veo que tu también. — volvió a acercarse y tomo sus manos. —Estaré al pendiente de Renesme, a su lado. Siempre... Bella te deseo lo mejor con Alexander, él te hará inmensamente feliz, de eso estoy seguro... hará lo que yo no pude hacer. —terminó colocando un beso en su frente y luego salió de la habitación

Bella recordó aquella vez en el bosque. La despedida. Esta vez. Aunque fuera imposible, todavía sintió nuevamente como su corazón se desgarraba. Amaba a Edward. Siempre lo haría pero una parte de sí misma se iba con él. Por siempre.

El destino fue cruel con ella, con Edward y con Alexander. Todo era tan injusto. Pero en la vida nada era justo. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y sollozo con una agonía palpable. La inicial alegría que sintió al enterarse que Edward nunca dejo de amarla fue totalmente oscurecida por lo que conllevaba esas palabras. Su mundo, su futuro nuevamente estaba roto. Roto como ella, en esos momentos. Quería a Edward pero no dejaría a Alexander porque sería el mismo resultado, una parte de ella quedaría destrozada por la pérdida de Alexander... Cerró sus ojos tratando de contener el terrible dolor que traspasaba.

—Bella— susurro alguien, un aroma y unos brazos la envolvieron. —Bella, debemos hablar. Por favor— pidió Alexander abrazándola. Ella no quería que la viera en ese estado. No quería que descubriera el por qué. Levanto su rostro y lo miro. Sufrió todavía más. Los ojos de él estaban desolados y tristes. —Bella, no quiero verte sufrir de esta manera... Me partes el corazón pequeña... — sus palabras la pusieron en alerta y lo peor es que recordó sus palabras "_Pase lo que pase Te amo y te amare"_ no quería pensar en el significado... —Hable con el resto de la familia y me contaron todo, por eso ahora entiendo tu estado... Bella no te sientas obligada a nada, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, tu eres la única que puede decidir sobre tu felicidad y lo que en verdad quieres. Solo tú. Siempre que lo quieras estaré a tu lado... pero ahora debes pensar bien qué harás. Por eso he decidió que no podemos casarnos— dijo y claramente se le escuchaba el dolor en esas últimas palabras.

—NO— grito desesperada. —Yo me quiero casar contigo. Te amo Alexander. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que dudar sobre ello? — pregunto desolada.

—Porque estás confundida. Porque es muy claro que nunca lo olvidaste ni mucho menos dejaste de amarlo— contesto con tranquilidad. Palabras que seguramente le hacían daño al pronunciarlas, tanto como a ella, pero que estaban impregnadas con la verdad.

—Pero también te amo a tí— dijo y un pensamiento egoísta se presento _"Si pudiera quedarme con los dos, mi corazón estaría completo..."_ Era algo que jamás pasaría...

Las siguientes palabras formaron un terrible dolor en su pecho...

—No Bella tú no me amas realmente...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! antes qe nada MIL GRACIAS por sus comentarios C: ... ahora qiero pedirles un favor a TODAS las lectoras :$ <strong>

**Me gustaría saber su opinion sobre que elegirá Bella o mas bien A QUIÉN debería elegir: **

**a Edward o a Alexander?**

**Contesten la pequeñita encuesta qe aparece en la siguiente pag... **(Recuerden juntar los espacios)

_**h t t p:/ www .encuestas3dgratis. com/de-13982-Encuesta_En_Heridas_de_Amor_Bella_a_quien_deberia_elegir. php**_

**En serio su opinion se tomará en cuenta! Asi que si tu sabes a quien deberia elegir Bella entonces solo selecciona a tu favorito :3 **

**...**

**¿REVIEWS/Teorias/dudas?**

** GRACIAS C:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia/trama es completamente mía. Algunos personajes también. **

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Sorprendida y dolida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo miro con angustia. No podía creer que Alexander pensará eso. Pero mientras procesaba cada palabra se daba cuenta que era lo más lógico que él pensaría...

—¿Por qué insistes en eso Alexander? ¿A caso no fue suficiente que te abriera mi corazón después de lo que me pasó? ¿Crees que a cualquiera le hubiera entrega la confianza cuando no tuve suerte ene eso? No logro entenderte Alexander, no puedo... — susurro dolida aun en los brazos de Alexander.

—Bella siento ocasionarte este dolor pero lo mejor para ti y para mi será que tú te tomes un tiempo para que puedas digerir lo que te dijo Edward. Bella te amo y para mi suerte creo que tu también me amas pero sé perfectamente que aun sientes algo por Edward y más ahora con lo que descubriste. — cada palabra que decía ella estaba impregnada de verdad. No podía hablar y simplemente asintió. Alexander sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos y Bella se sintió mal.

Él salió y la dejó sola en aquella habitación.

¿Qué haría ahora? Amaba a Alexander pero... por masoquista que suene también amaba a o en todo caso sentía algo fuerte por Edward. ¿Cómo negarlo? Si él fue su primer amor, su primer... todo. Pero entonces llegó a Alexander a curar las heridas... El amor que siente por Alexander no puede ser confundido por agradecimiento, ella sería incapaz de ser cruel y hacer cambiar lo que es amor por algo que no lo es. Nunca podría hacer eso. Por eso es que ella sabe que si es amor de verdad lo que siente por Alexander... pero ahora con la llegada de Edward... Estaba completamente confundida...

Lo único que si sabía era que primero tendría que ver por el bienestar de su hija, ella estaba ante todo. Se dirigió a la puerta para ir a ver a su pequeña.

Lo peor de todo lo que le estaba pasando era que sufría al doble porque no tenía ni a Edward ni a Alexander. Y si pensó que su corazón se partía con cualquier pérdida de alguno de ellos ahora era terrible porque sentía como si perdió a esos dos amores...

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? — Levanto su mirada y vio a Alice.

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado pensando sin ver que ya estaba a pocos metros de llegar a la habitación de Renesme.

—Eso creo— intento sonreír pero al ver la mueca de Alice vio que fallo.

—Renesme es hermosa. Pero cuando estoy cerca de ella o de Nahuel no puedo ver el futuro y me tiene inquieta. Carlisle dice que tal vez eso fue lo que me impidió ver que tú estabas viva. — explico Alice.

De repente Bella se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Fue tan sorpresivo pero Alice acepto y le respondió. Necesitaba de alguien, y que mejor de Alice.

—Todo se arreglara Bella. — susurro Alice.

—No, Alice. Cualquier decisión que tome, dañara a alguien y no quiero eso porque también me dolerá a mí— musitó angustiada.

—Bella, busca la respuesta aquí— dijo tocando el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. —Pero también piénsalo bien... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Renesme? — pregunto y Bella solo asintió.

Entraron y la escena que encontró la emociono. Edward cargaba a Renesme con un amor palpable.

—Ella es asombrosa Bella— dijo Edward al verla. —Es hermosa y muy inteligente. Es un hermoso tesoro. Gracias— dijo con emoción. Si Bella fuera humana ahora mismo tendría lágrimas surcando su rostro. La admiración que vio en los ojos de Edward fue conmovedora. Después de todo, Edward demostraba que si amaba a Renesme.

—¿Alice me harías un favor? — pregunto de pronto Bella, al ver el amor que Edward desprendía por su hija.

—Por supuesto Bella— asintió Alice de inmediato.

—¿Puedes ver el futuro de Charlie? — Alice dudo un poco y luego miro a Edward. Ese gesto la puso nerviosa. Edward asintió.

—Bella, yo regrese a Forks poco después y me encontré con Charlie, en tu casa... — susurro, Bella asombrada escucho atenta las palabras. —No te voy a mentir, Charlie estaba destrozado, pero note que había resignación de tranquilidad en su mirada, de hecho antes de irme me dijo que él sabía que tú estabas bien... fue algo extraño y confuso, sabía que estabas muerta pero era como si también dentro de él era consciente que estabas bien... como dije confuso— explico Alice.

Bella suspiro. Al menos su padre estaba relativamente bien. Lo extraña mucho. A él, a su madre, a Jacob...

—¿Sabes algo de Jacob? — dijo de pronto.

—No, lo siento. No lo vi y dado que no puedo ver su futuro...

—Gracias— susurro Bella.

Tenía tantas ganas de saber qué había pasado con él, pero sobre todo saber sí estaba bien. Se sintió mal, al darse cuenta que no había pensado en él...

—¿Estas bien? — pregunto preocupado Edward. Bella lo miro y asintió.

—Entonces Bella... ¿Qué planes tienes? — pregunto sorpresivamente Alice.

—¿De qué hablas? — dijo desconcertada.

—No logro ver el futuro de nadie, todo es demasiado confuso. Por lo que asumo que todos los Cullen estaremos a tu lado— dijo feliz y sonriente.

Nerviosa la miro y no supo que decir. ¿Ella tenía planes? ¿Qué planes? Ni siquiera sabía que iba hacer hace unos momentos y ahora Alice le decía que su futuro estaba enlazado con el de los Cullen... Entonces lo supo.

—Tienes razón. Hay algo que quiero hacer y estoy segura que ustedes querrán acompañarme... — empezó a explicarles, Alice y Edward la miraban expectantes.

—Quiero regresar a Forks—

.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

—¿Podemos hablar? — pregunto Bella entrando al despacho de Alexander. Él levanto la mirada y Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta, la miraba con amor y... tristeza, pero aun así le sonrió y asintió.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto.

—Decidí que quiero regresar a Forks... — claramente sus ojos reflejaron dolor.

—Lo entiendo. Haz hecho tu elección...

—¿Qué? — exclamo sorprendida por su conclusión. —Estas equivocado Alexander. Si quiero ir a Forks es porque quiero saber si mi amigo Jacob y la manada están bien, pero sobre todo para saber si mi padre se encuentra bien. —

—Lo entiendo. ¿Dónde te quedarás llegando a Forks? — pregunto segundos después de procesar lo que Bella acababa de decir. Bella se puso nerviosa por la pregunta pero tenía que hablar con la verdad, después de todo a él le afectaría.

—En casa de Los Cullen, pero debo aclarar, que "nos" quedaremos allí, claro si te parece bien— dijo apresuradamente. Vio cómo Alexander pasaba de molesto a sorprendido.

—¿Qué?...

Ya venía la parte difícil de su decisión.

—Quiero que me acompañes a Forks. Te necesito y también Renesme, ella te quiere y yo también. Sé que acepte pensar las cosas pero... sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero yo te necesito cerca de mí, y también a... Edward. Espero me puedas entender— dijo demasiado rápido por lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Para mi será un placer acompañarte Bella— dijo Alexander sonriendo.

—Gracias— dijo completamente feliz.

Había llegado a la conclusión que quería saber que había pasado después de que ella cayera del acantilado, pero sobre todo saber de Jacob. Y Alice tenía razón, estaría en un lugar conocido y ahí pensaría mejor las cosas. Aunque la enorme sonrisa que tenía Edward cuando había decidido quedarse en casa de ellos, le decía que tenía pensado hacer algo... Pero sorpresivamente Alice había comentado que podía invitar a los Montague al viaje y claramente Edward se había molestado, aunque no lo dijo pero su expresión había cambiado... De todas formas ella ya había pensado en eso y le agradecía internamente a Alice que expresara esa idea en voz alta.

Se había decidido que tenía que cambiar de look ya que no podía aparecer por Forks siendo Bella Swan, se haría pasar por una prima lejana de Los Montague, al principio había pensado que sería mejor hacerse pasar por la esposa de Alexander pero no quería herir a Edward, por más que se lo mereciera, tal y como había dicho Alice. A pesar del buen plan que se tenía, había algo que preocupaba a Bella... un extraño sentimiento de angustia. Pero no quiso pensar en eso, aun no quería preocuparse por la decisión que deberá tomar.

.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

Durante el viaje, Bella se había sentido incomoda... en el avión privado iban todos los Cullen y los Montague, todos se llevaban bien excepto... Edward y Alexander. Había demasiada tensión entre ellos. Sus miradas eran puñales a muerte. Se odiaban. Era obvio.

—¡No puede ser! — exclamo fastidiada, sorprendiendo a todos se levanto. —Renesme se comporta mejor que otros— dijo dirigiéndose a ver a su hija, que en esos momentos la tenía Rosalie.

Gracias a Renesme, Rosalie y Bella se habían acercado más, y se llevaban mejor... de hecho ella quiso ayudarla a cambiarse de look, junto con Alice, claro.

—Tranquila falta poco para llegar— dijo Jasper enviando una ola de tranquilidad. Bella sonrió agradecida.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar la tensión? — pregunto mientras Rosalie le daba a Renesme.

—Años de práctica— contesto riendo. Después de conversar un poco más con Jasper, Bella decidió poner toda su atención a su hija...

.

.o.o.o.o.o.

.

—¡Llegamos! — exclamo Alice dando brincos. Después de que el avión aterrizara, ya estaban esperando los coches de la familia. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos... Cuando Alice abrió la puerta de la enorme casa blanca, grito furiosa...

Bella aun no se bajaba del coche, la casa le traía muchos recuerdos... fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tal vez fue mala idea quedarse allí...

—¿Siempre es así? — pregunto Alexander mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—¿Alice? Si por supuesto, seguramente la casa tiene mucho polvo y cosas así. — explico mientras caminaban hacía la puerta.

—¡Valla! Y yo que pensaba que Lilian era exagerada, pero ya veo que Alice la supera— dijo riendo.

—¡TE ESCUCHE ALEXANDER! — grito Lilian indignada mientras se bajaba junto con Nahuel del otro coche. Bella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Juntas serán una... ni siquiera quiero pensarlo— dijo aun riendo. Alexander tomo su mano y caminaron juntos. Sintió una punzada extraña... busco con la mirada a alguien. Edward cargaba a Renesme y observaba atento las manos unidas; al sentir que Bella lo miraba, él la miro sonriendo. Era totalmente extraño sentir la necesidad de decirle que... no, no quería pensar en eso...

Después de que Alice empezara a mandar órdenes... la casa estaba relativamente lista. Todos habían decidido ir a cazar y Bella quiso acompañarlos. Edward se acercó a ella.

—¿Vamos? — pregunto pero en ese momento Alexander se acercaba.

—Te acompaño Bella...

—Creo que los dos pueden acompañarla— dijo Rosalie sorpresivamente. Bella la miro incrédula. ¿Rosalie quería que se mataran? No, ella al parecer algo planeaba, pues su mirada brillaba...

—Sí, lleven a Bella a cazar y de una vez también le van enseñando a Renesme— comento Alice sonriendo ampliamente. Después de decir eso, todos se despejaron y tomaron su camino.

—Los guiare, ya que conozco el terreno— dijo Edward.

—Yo llevare a Renesme— comento Bella. Era una forma de mantenerse protegida o al menos eso esperaba.

Bella estaba completamente fascinada observando cómo cazaban. Edward y Alexander eran ágiles y se veían tremendamente... Suspiro. No debía pensar en eso ahora y menos cuando tenía en brazos a su hija.

—¿Estás aprendiendo algo Renesme? — le pregunto. La niña levanto su manita y toco su rostro. Vio imágenes en su mente de los movimientos que habían hecho, tanto Edward como Alexander. Su hija era muy lista.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — dijo una voz cantarina... Bella volteo a ver a quien le pertenecía y se quedó en shock, recuerdos dolorosos regresaron...

—¿Qué cosa tienes en los brazos? No reconozco esa cosa— dijo Tanya mirando a Renesme. ¿Le dijo cosa? Sera una...

—No es una cosa, Tanya. Es mi hija— contesto entre dientes.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? — pregunto Edward molesto.

—Hola Edward... Después de que te fuiste de mi casa decidí venir a aquí para buscarte. — dijo sonriendo... ¿Edward se había quedado en casa de Tanya?... Bella sintió un dolor en su corazón pero no demostraría nada. No le daría el gusto a Tanya. Sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. Alexander. Su toque era familiar.

—Tanya ya hablamos y te deje claro las cosas. — comentó fríamente Edward.

—Entonces te convertiste Bella. Ya veo. Y esa hija como dices... ¿se puede saber quién es el padre? — ignoro el comentario de Edward.

—Yo soy el padre Tanya. —contesto Edward con orgullo.

—¿QUE? ESO NO ES POSIBLE— grito furiosa. —Un vampiro no puede tener hijos... A menos que ustedes hayan... — se detuvo y su mirada se volvió burlona.

—¡Jamás haríamos eso! — gruño Edward. Bella no entendía de que hablaban, algo malo pasaba.

—Eso tendrás que demostrarlo— lo dijo con una alegría y luego se fue de manera abrupta.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Miro a Edward y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos ampliamente...

—Edward ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que pensó? — le hablo angustiada, él la miro.

—Ella cree que nuestra hija fue mordida...

—No me digas que piensa decirle a... — empezó a decir Alexander molesto pero antes de que terminara Edward ya estaba asintiendo.

—¡Se pueden explicar! Yo no leo la mente— dijo irritada y temerosa a la vez. Los dos la miraron y su temor se agrandó.

—Tanya ira ante los Vulturri. — contesto Edward.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los Vulturri en todo esto? — pregunto sin entender.

—Bella, ellos tiene una ley donde está prohibido morder a niños o bebes, y si sucede eso, todos los que estén implicados, amigos, familia... tendrán que morir. — No podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero fue entonces que entendió la alegría de Tanya...

—Alice puede decirnos lo que planean hacer los Vulturri. No te preocupes Bella. Cuando ellos lleguen y vean a Renesme no podrán hacer nada en contra de nosotros— dijo Edward pero Bella ya no podía escucharlo, sentía un temor horrible pero también dentro de ella bullía la furia en contra de esa...

La maldita de Tanya iría ante los Vulturri y diría mentiras con tal de hacerles daño... ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso ahora? Abrazo a Renesme y cerro sus ojos. Ahora habría que enfrentarse a los Vulturri y sabía que ellos eran capaces de todo con tal de cumplir con sus objetivos... No podía soportar que le hicieran algo a su pequeña. No lo permitiría. Aunque no sabía que pasaría, lo que si tenía claro y sabía perfectamente era que en cuanto volviera a tener frente a frente a Tanya, se vengaría por lo que tenía planeado hacer. Nadie se mete con su familia ni mucho menos con su hija. Nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo les pido a TODAS las lectoras :$<strong>

****A quien te gustaria que Bella eligiera: Edward o Alexander?¿****

**Contesten ****la pequeñita encuesta que aparece en la siguiente pag... **(Recuerden juntar los espacios)

_h t t p:/ www .**encuestas3dgratis**. com**/de-13982-Encuesta_En_Heridas_de_Amor_Bella_a_quien_deberia_elegir**. php_

**En serio su opinion se tomará en cuenta!**

**...**

**¿REVIEWS/Teorias/dudas?**

** GRACIAS C:**


End file.
